Run Me Over
by xwildxdreamer
Summary: Running from her problems in Forks, Bella literally runs into the sheriff of Area Five in Dallas. Will she survive an encounter with the nightwalkers, or will she forced back into her old life at the hands of the Cold Ones?
1. Run Into Me

Running was the only thing that made any sense anymore. At least to brunette that was running her heart out on the streets of Dallas. It was foreign territory for her but in all honesty she didn't care. There had to be somewhere, some place that was safe in her escape attempt. To say that she felt them coming after her was an understatement but continuing to look behind her was a sure way to allow them to sneak in front of her. No she needed to find a place that wouldn't look too carefully at her as she snuck in and hid. At least for now.

The young woman used to have long hair well past her shoulders but that made her more identifiable so she'd chopped it off. It was ragged at the edges and clearly done by her own hand as if she was trying to hide what she was. The once dark brown was now a light almost caramel color as she faded it into blonde. There were too many people that knew what she looked like and even though plastic surgery was out she still had to hide some.

Ever since that fateful day when the man that she thought she loved had left her broken in the woods behind her house, the woman had ran. Well that's not entirely true, at first she'd been a shell of herself, locked away in her grief and misery. Then something changed. In all truth she had no idea what it was but it was as if a shock ran through her system. Then there had been the news that vampires were real and then she'd heard talk of it in town. Of course the descriptions used by these vampires were nothing like the ones she was used to and it had thrown her for a loop.

Her own father had become hardened to the fact that there were things out there other than humans and he'd all but rejected her for associating with an other. That was exactly how he described them. '_I cannot believe my own daughter willing associated with an other. You aren't my daughter.'_

Even now that memory burned in her mind and in her heart. So she'd made a choice. It wasn't an easy one but it was one that would change her outcome anyway. She packed what meager belongings she had in the house, told her father she was going for a sleepover at her friends and tossed her things in her old truck. Driving out of the small town had been the easy part, making it to some place where they wouldn't find her was the hard part. Especially in a truck like she had.

Taking a trip south and then east she was hoping to throw anyone following her off of her trail. Her truck gave out just outside of Montesano. She was honestly surprised it took her that far. It was hopeless of course, being without her truck meant that she was going to have to rely on others to get her places. It had worked to her advantage though. Never staying in one place for too long, the young woman had picked up random jobs at diners and cafes and really anywhere it was needed. Enough money to get food and bus fare for the next hundred miles or so.

Eventually she made it to Dallas. No one knew her here and it made it so much easier to pretend to be anyone but who she was. A new name wasn't something that she could fathom, at least not yet. She would always have her name but for now she was just trying to find a safe place. It was probably karma that found her in the situation where she was running. At least that was what the woman told herself. Karma for trusting others to do something that she herself wouldn't do, to look out for her.

Running she hadn't expected to actually collide with anyone but the impact of her body against anothers was enough to make her cringe. Looking up, dark eyes met green as the woman tried to understand what happened. The person she had literally run into was not human, he hadn't even moved a centimeter in the impact. It was enough to make her question what was going on.

Some how, the woman managed to strangle out an _I'm sorry._ as she looked at the vampire. How did she know he was a vampire? Well truth be told she just felt it in her gut, but he wasn't like the vampires she was used too. No he was something completely different from the cold ones.

It took a yell to break her out of her mental stupor, a yell of those that had been chasing her and the one person she hadn't expected to see again. As the werewolves rounded the corner, creeping up on the brunette who had been running, the woman suddenly found herself behind two very powerful vampires. One a night walker, and one a daywalker. Both wanting nothing more than to protect her.

For the first time in months, a name slipped from the woman's mouth; a name she had never expected to call again.

"Jasper?"

Standing there in front of her, in all his glory was the true person hidden behind the mask of Jasper Whitlock. He was there protecting her and she honestly had no idea how he managed to do that. She had been running from _them _for so long. Yet one was here. Out of all of them it was Jasper.

"Bella. Just stay behind the sheriff and myself and we'll get through this. Trust me, please."


	2. Newest Allies

**I wanted to take a moment and thank everyone that reviewed. This is my first attempt at a crossover and honestly I don't like Twilight. Instead of doing the book my way I figured I could try to make it a little better by mixing Bella and the others in with better vampires. I truly appreciate the feedback. I hope this story turns out alright. I do not have a BETA so all errors are mine. If anyone's interested in helping me out as a beta send me a message. **

* * *

Neither vampire had to be a mind reader or have their blood in the brunette's system to know that she was confused and terrified. The air around her smelled of her fear and Jasper's gift allowed him the ability to try to calm it some. He was trying but Bella wasn't making it easy and neither were the wolves that were after them. Of course, once he'd ripped one or two of them to pieces he was quite sure that they'd leave her alone.

Standing in front of the only human he'd ever thought of as a sister, Jasper Whitlock assumed his fighting stance. He could hear the wolves get closer and closer and knew that they would create more harm than good. Crimson eyes looked at the creatures that came around the corner and he knew that he needed to act. They weren't expecting to run into the man that was the sheriff of Area Nine in Dallas but it happened and it was too late to fix it. Bella's fear was escalating and he needed to do something to protect her.

Whoever these werewolves were, they were not going to stop until they had killed the human or died. It was looking more like they would die. Jasper, sighed as he thought about what he could do. They needed to get Bella somewhere safe and he knew that if he attacked the weres there was a good chance he'd face the wrath of the sheriff and that was not something he wanted to do.

The choice was taken from him when the smaller vampire to his right moved with a speed that even shocked Jasper. Godric was quick to dispatch those that were after them, not caring that they were another supernatural creature. He was the sheriff, he would simply explain to the packmaster that a few of his wolves had gone rogue and had tried to hunt a human in his protection. It would be enough to get them to leave for now.

"Come little one. You are safe but we must leave the streets. I know of a place not to far where you will be safe. Your friend too."

Godric was far older than his age would suggest. Standing before Bella was a man that looked no older than eighteen maybe twenty. She could feel the weight of years upon him as she looked him in his eyes. There was no doubt he was a vampire, but he looked so much different than the kind that Jasper was and they both knew was their only chance at safety and her only chance at a few answers.

"Where are we going? Jasper?"

Quickly scooping Bella into his arms, Jasper sent calm to her as he shifted her to sit across his back. It was easier to carry her that way and it was a less intimate type of ordeal. Jasper thought of Bella like a baby sister and he wanted, needed to protect her from the others.

"Shh, Bella. This is Godric, the vampire sheriff of Area Nine in Dallas, where we are. Did you think I would leave you undefended in an area without knowing who was in charge. Let's follow him and explain what is going on when we are safe."

Godric observed the interaction between the human and the Cold One. He was impressed at her trust of this vampire, and he was grateful that this particular Cold One seemed to understand their rules and hierarchy, at least for now. He was an anomaly among other vampires and one that Godric wasn't sure he trusted. There was something about the human though, something that made him act without thinking. Watching her, seeing her fear, it called to a beast he thought he had long since contained.

"This way. I have a safe house not to far from here. It's one of the more well known locations. There's also the Hotel Carmilla, but I doubt she's got the time to deal with their politics. We must move quickly, dawn approaches and I am not like you."

His voice was soft as he took off at a run. Godric wanted to fly but he doubted that the other vampire would be able to follow him if he did. Still they needed to get somewhere inside. Not bothering to look behind him, Godric zipped through the streets and headed to the larger of his safe houses. He had several but this was not his main house. No they wouldn't see that one just yet. Not until he'd had a chance to talk to them.

Stopping in front of the house, Godric let them both inside and then locked the doors and alarmed the security system. He was taking no chances. They were all in danger even if the Cold One didn't sleep during the day, he didn't want anyone trying to get to this Bella.

"Come we are safe. This place is well guarded at night and during the day. No one can get in or out until I disengage the security system. I do have a human cleaning crew that comes in and so there may be some food in the kitchen area if she's hungry. I'll show you to the extra guest room and then we must talk. However, our talk will wait until tomorrow night as dawn is approaching and some of us sleep during the day."

Godric gave both of them a quick tour before showing them the room that Bella could stay in. He watched as Jasper checked for hidden threats even though there were none. It was going to be an interesting conversation, to say the least. He was also showing a great amount of trust into a human and a Cold One as he allowed them into a place where he would be dead for the day.

Securing himself into his room, Godric felt the final bit of security slip into place on the house, preventing anyone from getting in or out. Allowing the pull of day claim him, Godric drifted off thinking about the young woman that had literally run into him and now the strange things that were going on.

Once inside the safe house, Jasper sat Bella down on the bed in one of the guest rooms and he knew that things were about to change. He'd been searching for her since she left Forks and thankfully, he'd had some powerful contacts that could hide her. She didn't know this yet. He'd found a very powerful witch to create a spell that would mask her from Alice's powers.

Such things were topics for discussion tomorrow night. Instead he simply tucked Bella into the bed and moved to stand guard outside her room. It wasn't that he didn't trust Godric, he did. The vampire was older and stronger than Jasper was but they were in a unique situation. He had managed to find out as much as he could about the vampire sheriffs for the other race of vampires.

Leaning against the doorway to Bella's room, Jasper did not need to sleep. He wasn't even tired. Weary yes but tired no. Too much was riding on him being able to get to Bella at a moment's notice. The young woman was the baby sister he'd always wanted but could never have. When she'd come along he'd felt more than just a connection with her. It was as if she was of his own flesh and blood and that alone was enough to make him want to protect her.

Then Edward happened and the lies that he'd been told by Alice and the rest of the Cullen's had worn off. He could clearly see what they were up to and he had no idea how to get Bella out of it. His excuse of being too used to human blood would only last for so long. So when she turned eighteen and she cut her finger, Jasper had hoped to be able to get her and get the hell away from the rest of the Cullen's. Instead he'd been held back by Emmett and watched as Bella ended up crashing into the glass thanks to Edward. How anyone that claimed to love her could do that without paying attention he would never know.

When the family left, Jasper had ramped up the guilt and acted like he felt bad but in truth he was only sad that he would be leaving the human. He needed to get the others away from her as soon as possible. As it was it had taken months for him to get them far enough away that they couldn't stalk Bella through the shadows. He'd also run off on his own telling Alice that he needed some time with his contacts. He knew how her powers worked but she didn't know that he also knew how to manipulate them.

So he'd managed to hide what he was doing and track his way back to Bella only to find she'd gone. Charlie had been sad but not as crushed as he should have been. That was a tale for another story. Instead he picked up her scent and followed her finding her as she came to Dallas. One thing that Jasper had always known was that Bella was a danger magnet. It hadn't been hard to pick up her scent or her fear and he had. He'd also followed her and the werewolves to make sure that she'd be alright. It was only sheer dumb luck that they'd collided with the very person that he'd wanted them to seek out. If he could get one of the oldest vampires he'd heard about to agree to protect Bella, then Jasper knew that things would better.

It was these thoughts that allowed him to sink into a down time and mentally plan and strategize. He was working with a vampire that was only awake during the night and a human who was very fragile. Jasper knew one thing, he couldn't leave her. Bella was important to the other vampires they just didn't know it yet. He didn't know all the details but the witch friend he had was only giving him bits and pieces. It was frustrating to no end but maybe when Godric awoke they could discuss the situation.


	3. Changing Directions

Time was a constant thing. There were always twenty four hours in a complete cycle of a day. Eight hours of light and eight hours of dark, give or take the seasons. That is what science said. To some people, those eight hours could become twelve or more and time was relative. For a vampire that didn't have to sleep, ever it could be quite a long while but Jasper didn't mind it so much. It gave him time to think about the situation that he was in and the ways in which he could try to explain it to Godric.

Bella would sleep for several more hours at least but Jasper was surprised to find Godric awake and staring at him when he opened his eyes. It took a warrior to know another warrior and it didn't matter what war you were in, or what battle, a soldier was a soldier. He could see the age and power in the eyes of the vampire and Jasper nodded his head towards the room, placed one finger over his lips as if to say 'she's asleep please don't wake her' and then stood up.

He watched as the elder vampire nodded in understanding and the two of them moved out of the hallway and into an office that apparently belonged to the sheriff. Once the two men were inside the room Godric shut the door and spoke.

"No one can hear us inside here. Welcome to Dallas. We don't often get many Cold One's travelling through here. Why are you here?"

Taking a moment to judge the tone of the room Jasper was trying to suss out the emotions of the elder vampire in front of him before he spoke. Getting on the bad side of someone this powerful would be dangerous for not only himself but for Bella.

"That young woman that's asleep. She's why I'm here. It's important that she stay safe. I don't have all the details but I do know that the rest of my 'coven' are a danger to her. Especially the one who claimed to love her, Edward. They are like me, Cold Ones and most are younger than me, except the leader, Carlisle.I am honest when I say that I do not know everything. What I do know, I am not supposed to have found out."

Jasper looked at Godric with a firm gaze and watched as the elder vampire held it. They were two halves to a very dangerous game and each wanted to try to see if they could counter-move the next. Not so much out do each other, but try to find out what the game was that they were trying to play. It was only fair right?

The timing of everything was just off, honestly. Right before the true vampires are about to reveal themselves to the world, the Cullens up and leave Bella, unprotected, with Victoria around. Jasper had always thought that Alice's visions truly were subjective but in the last few month's he'd honestly seen a difference. Charlie was human, she should have been able to see his decision when it came to Bella. The only reason that she couldn't see Bella was by his own machinations. He was trying to protect her.

"My name is Major Jasper Whitlock and I was supposed to be a vampire like you, not this abomination to the name of vampire. There something going on, something that the world doesn't understand. I haven't quite figured it out myself either. I have, over the century and a half I've been around, managed to figure out bits and pieces. I always had to be careful though, I couldn't let Edward know what I was thinking. He's a mind reader see. Bella's been the only one so far he couldn't read. Shocking right? Because she's utterly human."

Turning a moment the vampire moved to get comfortable in a chair while he watched Godric take another. They were chatting as if they were old buddies and not someone who'd stumbled upon the territory of another. He wasn't here to cause problems, just to protect the woman and find a way out of this mess.

"There are some that are gifted. When I was human I had the uncanny ability to almost sense the emotions around me and I responded in kind. Now, as this creature I can control the emotions around me. If things get out of hand I can calm them, or I can rile up a crowd to murder. It's not hard, especially when using my power doesn't wear me out like it might one of your kind. There's no need to sleep either. If I had been turned the right way, I would probably be even more powerful."

"What do you mean the right way?" Godric asked out of sheer curiosity. He could tell that this Cold One was dancing around the topic but he knew answers would come. Some people often had to paint the larger picture for the smaller pieces to come into focus.

"There's only supposed to be one type of vampire, but someone got in the way. Started playing god in a world they didn't belong and created the Cold Ones. Any one that is turned this way, well our gifts are enhanced yes, but we lose a bit of our true selves as we age. Poison runs through our veins. Do you have any idea what their plan is? What they want to do? Total world domination. Our numbers are small, but the few we have do have extraordinary powers. I doubt any of them are a challenge for you, or even someone half your age. That doesn't mean they won't try. They hunt for special humans, humans that the real vampires are supposed to have a pull too. Anything to interrupt a potential maker from finding their future children. She's supposed to be yours"

Biting his lip a moment, a habit that Jasper picked up mostly from Bella the vampire wanted to run his hand through his hair. He'd be happy when he could cut it and take it back to its natural color but this was how she knew him. He needed to stay recognizable until he had a chance to talk to Bella, to explain some things.

"What do you mean mine? I only briefly felt the call to make another child but it was as fleeting as other emotions are when you're my age" Godric was trying to understand. He had felt a desire to find another progeny. Maybe even a mate. They were so very rare that he had no idea if any of it would happen and then almost as quickly as the urge had came upon him it had fled.

"It's because of the others, the rest of my former coven. It wasn't until the tracker was in our midst that I truly understood the absolute danger that Bella was in. Edward let a tracker get close enough to scent her out and then played a little game with him. The result was Bella being bitten, Edward having to suck the venom out and most of her blood, and her being severely injured in the process. I don't even want to remember how many countless broken bones and the severity of it. It wasn't long after that incident that the family left. They seem to think that if they let her stew for a while she'll be more willing to be turned. They want her, to use her for the Kings without recompense. If they win, they get a very powerful shield and Bella becomes a slave to their dark desires. I will not let that happen. Not when I finally found my sister."

Taking a moment to process it all, Godric thought about what Jasper was saying. There had been rumors about what the bite of a cold one could do, but no research. If the same time he lost the desire to find this mysterious person was the same time that she had been bitten by a cold one that would explain a lot of things.

Checking the time, Godric knew that he would need to be heading to his actual nest for the night. If he didn't report in soon Stan and the others might come barging in. "We must head to my other home. The nest will need to see me and I have duties I must attend too. You are welcome to stand in with me. You are welcome in my area and as of this moment your Bella and anyone else she deems worthy are under my protection. Do you know when she will rise?"

Jasper thought a moment and pondered it. "I could, perhaps, force her to awaken but it wouldn't be healthy for her. She has been running for months and I was only able to finally track her down with the help of a witch friend. I can keep her asleep, however, as we travel to our next destination. Is there someone there who might be willing to assist with with her care? She is my sister and there are certain things even I do not wish to see."

Chucking Godric nodded and stood. He would show them where they would be going and knew that with this other vampire around things may very well get interesting. He already had a lot to think about in such a short time. Granting them protection was such a small thing but it would allow the vampire to think about the situation at hand. Even now Godric couldn't deny that he felt something for the brunette that had plowed into him but he didn't have words for what it was just yet.

"We'll take one of the cars. It will be easier that way. Unless you don't mind running and flying. Isabel can take care of her when we arrive. She is waiting for us. Isabel is my second and I trust her."

Jasper noded and then zoomed up the stairs to grab Bella. He was back downstairs in a flash and ready to go. Taking a car was actually a better idea. It would allow him more time to focus on keeping Bella under, at least for a little while longer. Placing the human gently in the back of the car, Jasper didn't even pay attention to which one they had chosen. He was focused on making sure that Bella was not disturbed in any additional fashion.


	4. Strangers

One might say that dreams are the doorways of our souls. We use our dreams to filter through thoughts that our conscious mind refuses to acknowledge. They could be right, but then again, they could be wrong. Only time will tell us what the future holds for all things. This is the only constant that the world around us understands.

Dreams had always been something that anyone would take for granted. At least anyone human that is. Vampires, as Bella knew them, couldn't dream and therefore no longer had the need to work through things in their unconscious minds. Since the revelation of another type of vampire the human had always wondered if they dreamed when they slept. Were they truly dead to the world or did they dream and wake wondering what happened?

Waking and wondering what happened was exactly what she was experiencing as her eyes slowly opened. The last thing she had remembered was being held by Jasper before the inky blackness of sleep claimed her. It was then that the dreams started. At least, she hoped they were dreams. It would be far more cruel if were not. Dreams were the only things that she knew she could trust anymore. Nothing else made any sense. Would the world understand that ever since the arrival of the vampires into her life, her world had been one crazy mixed up dream?

Taking a moment to sit up in the bed that she was in, Bella tried to study the room. It wasn't the ratty motel that she had managed to stay at two nights ago. No this was a room that was built with care but not too much opulence. It was clearly a guest room that had seen a little bit of use but did not have that 'well loved' feeling that some people's bedrooms did. While she was not going to overlook the kindness that she wasn't on the streets, Bella was still nervous about where she had woken too.

Nothing in the room was familiar to her, and yet she didn't seem to feel that she was unsafe in any way. It was moments like these, however, that Bella wished so badly that she had the gift to hear the thoughts around her, or some other awesome power. At least then she would not feel so out-of-place and would know more about where she was staying.

Frowning for a moment, Bella realized that she was in completely different clothing than when she had fallen asleep. Someone had changed her and gone through the trouble of making sure that she was comfortable as she slept. While she didn't doubt that Jasper had a hand in it, she was certain that he would not have changed her clothing for her.

Bella knew that she couldn't hide in here forever. Eventually someone would come to check on her and she might as well head them off. Slowly she climbed out of the bed. She had no idea how long she'd been out and it was best that she not fall over or make herself dizzy by standing up to fast. It didn't completely help. The moment her feet touched the ground Bella found herself grasping at the corner of the nightstand to regain her balance.

When she was quite sure that she could walk and not topple over, Bella slowly started the progression out of the room and through whatever domicile they were in. To her human ears it sounded as if she was being quiet but to the vampires in the house, they knew the moment that she had woken. Bella wondered if she should call out, but then she remembered all of the horror movies that she'd seen and the bad things that happened to women who were alone in strange houses and called out to people.

Wherever she was, the place was large and for a fraction of a moment Bella was terrified that she was lost in some strange place. Such thoughts were running through her mind until she rounded a corner into a large great room. Some might call it a living room others refer to it as a Great Room. It was massive. She could see at least three couches, one of which was a sectional dominating the room. The layout was open and appealing, inviting you to come and have a seat.

It was exactly what she wanted to do but there was also no doubt that Bella was nervous. Only for a moment, however, as Jasper helped her calm. Looking around the room, Bella was quite sure that there was more than one vampire in the room. Her dark eyes lighted on Jasper first, and then the other one that she had run into. For a moment Bella was transfixed, mesmerized and she couldn't look away. There was something in his gaze that called to her and she almost felt compelled to join them.

Shaking herself out of the thoughts, Bella looked away from the man, whose name she didn't even know, and back to Jasper who was smiling at her. "You are safe Bella. Let me introduce you so that you won't be so afraid, yes?"

He wanted her to be comfortable and she needed to know the names of the vampires that are going to be watching over her if he leaves. "They are vampires, yes. Come." His voice was soft and she knew that he was answering the questions she was posing with her emotions. Moving from the entryway towards the figures, Bella felt small for the first time in her life. There was no doubt that these beings were old, most of them seemed far older than Jasper and he was, outside of Carlisle, the oldest in the Cullen's. Yet these vampires surpassed even the feel of Carlisle.

"Bella, this is Godric. He's the sheriff here in Dallas and he's agreed to grant you protection. You'll find that there are not many vampires older than he is. To his right is Isobel and on the left is Stan. The big tall blonde one standing behind Godric. That's his vampire child, Eric." Bella watched as he turned his gaze to the tall blonde and before saying something and making them both crack a grin. Even Godric was smiling and for a moment she wondered if it was at her expense.

"Behave Eric."

"Yes, Master." Said the tall viking with respect but mirth danced in his eyes. Oh how he was looking forward to testing this strange human standing before him. He could tell she was human but he wasn't sure what else.

It was fear that was making her stay in one place, even with Jasper sending her calm. At least until Isobel spoke and then everything seemed to melt away. "Come, dear. You must be hungry let's get you some food and then we all can talk about why you are in Dallas. Jasper was not very forthcoming, but I believe that was because he wanted to wait for you to be awake before he told all your secrets."

In truth, Bella wasn't sure what it was about the spanish woman who drew her in, but she felt as if she could trust her. She got a 'mom' vibe from the elder vampire and wondered if it was genuine emotion or something else. She didn't feel like she did when Jasper was influencing her and for that, Bella took her hand and let her be dragged through the house, gently.

She was sat on one of the couches as one of the humans brought her food. For a moment, Bella did nothing but sit there, before she slowly started to eat. They had questions, but she had some of her own. Only time would tell her exactly who would start them. That was the only question waiting to be answered.


	5. A Brief History

**Sorry for some reason every time I upload a chapter the formatting has fits and I have to fix it four times. Hope it works.**

* * *

As she sat there on the couch, slowly eating the food put in front of her, Bella wondered exactly what she was going to say. The only vampire that she knew was Jasper and he had brought her to a house full of strangers who were claiming they would protect her, that she was safe. She'd heard that before from the lips of Edward and yet he still had managed to leave her.

Real fear ran through Bella's veins as all sorts of ideas ran through her head. Would she be allowed to speak freely? Would they want to hear all the sordid details of what brought her here? Did they even believe that they actually wanted to know about vampires that were after her or was she just blowing the entire thing out of proportion? Bella wasn't quite sure and this entire situation was becoming rather ominous if she thought about it.

Biting her lip a moment the brunette thought about everything she could say. It was clear that both sets of vampires knew each other thought she doubted that the Cold Ones were as welcome as regular vampire were in the world. Letting her eyes stare at the golden orbs of Jasper Hale, she wondered if that was who he really was. She knew him as Jasper Hale but was he done pretending? Was he going to finally tell her the truth instead of giving her breadcrumbs like the others of the Cullen clan did?

"What are you wanting to know?"

The question came out in a soft voice as if she was afraid of even daring to speak. Every single being in the room could kill her faster than she could run from them. She knew this, yet she doubted that any of them, save for perhaps Eric, would actually try. Jasper had told her that she was safe and Bella was going with the hope that he was not lying to her and playing some sick game like Edward appeared to have been.

"Bella, it's alright, Little One. You do not have to tell us more than you wish too. We merely need to know what brings you running from your home to Dallas. You traveled far, and there were werewolves after you. We simply need to understand what you've gone through so that we may properly protect you."

Godric's voice was soft as he moved to be within her line of vision before sitting down and waiting. He would never rush the young woman but the faster they knew what was going on the better prepared they would be. Vampires did not survive on luck alone, but with careful consideration to the facts in every situation. Then the plans would form.

"You want to know what his family did to me? Why out of all of them I only believe Jasper when he tells me that they are no threat to me? Are you sure we even have enough time?" Her tone was a little resentful but Bella understood that being rude to these people was not in the cards. It would only damage her case.

Jasper could feel Bella's emotions starting to get the better of her. If he didn't do something she was likely to say something rude and then they would be in serious trouble. Running a hand through his hair he sighed as he pushed calm into Bella, and a touch of caution before taking up a spot near her on the floor. He was going to keep her safe but she didn't understand why and he knew that. She was family more than she thought. Not because she had fallen for Edward but because she truly was from his human line.

"Start at the beginning if it would be easier. We aren't going to judge you dear."

Bella snapped her head to the Spanish vampire and smiled softly. She could already feel a connection with Isobel and it was relaxing her. There was a story to tell and Bella knew that if she didn't start at the beginning it might not make enough sense.

"My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I prefer Bella though. I was born to Renee and Charlie Swan in Forks Washington. My mother, bless her heart, was a whole lot harebrained. She didn't like the small town life that Forks had to offer her so she took me and moved us as far away from Charlie as possible before divorcing him. Growing up, I would spend my summers with my dad in Forks until I was around 11. Mom and I would move around a lot. She wasn't really good at holding down a job or keeping a hobby for more than a few months. It wasn't a bad life though," Bella paused in her conversation because she heard a faint growl rolling through the air.

She didn't understand where the growls were coming from? Had she said something that upset the vampires? Looking from Jasper to Godric to Isobel, the young woman frowned. They all looked about ready to kill someone and she had barely even started the story.

Feeling Bella's confusion Jasper pushed more calm into the air. "It's not you Bella that we are mad at it is that woman that calls herself your mother. To think that a descendant of mine would care so little about the well-being of their child. Every child should have the right to grow up well adjusted and with friends in a stable environment. Moving around a lot didn't help matters. Neither did taking you from your father no legitimate reason other than her own selfish ones. Continue your story Bella."

She waited a moment and watched as the vampires seemed to be trying to calm down. Bella was used to feeling what it was like to have Jasper using his gift. She just didn't know if it worked on the other vampires or not. Now was not the time to question it.

"When I was eleven I demanded that my father and I spend time away from Forks. Mom hated the place and her constant disparaging of the city was getting to me. So we would spend our summers in California or at other places that were not the town I was born into. Life was good for a while. I was seventeen when mom met Phil Dwyer, a local minor league baseball player and a man twenty years younger than she was. They of course, fell in love and got married. For a while things were great but then mom started complaining about not being able to travel with Phil and I felt like I was a burden so I moved. I called up Charlie and he said I could come live with him. Besides Mom and Phil were still in that newlywed stage and I didn't want to be a problem."

Taking a deep breath, Bella focused on what she was trying to say. The world wasn't all sunshine and daisies, that much she did understand. Still, she had to do what she felt she had to do. No matter the situation. Making the tough choices and the sacrifices had been her life up until she had moved to Forks.

"So back to Forks I went. Charlie, my father, is the chief of police. He has always been in a position of power for as long as I can remember. The thing about Forks, it doesn't like change. If you earn a title you are stuck with it until you die. Besides everyone liked Charlie anyway. My return to town was not one that I wanted. To everyone in town I was the shiny new toy, the thing to play with and dissect. Almost as much of an anomaly as the Cullens."

It wasn't hard to hear the venom in her voice. Blaming the entire coven for the actions of two was low but Bella was not exactly in the mood to think otherwise. So far, only Jasper had shown that he wasn't into the same deal that Alice and Edward had been.

"I still remember seeing them that first day, asking the girls I was sitting with about them. All of them but Edward had been taken. Jasper, I really don't know what you saw in Alice honestly. She's a hyperactive little pixie and her visions, well don't even get me started. Edward, didn't really pay attention to me until science class. He was quite rude but eventually we started to become friends and then dated. He said I was his mate, his singer. Things were a little complicated though because a tracker had some how fixated himself on me. Alice and Jasper and I ran to Phoenix, where I had lived. There was a fight, the tracker bit me and Edward sucked the venom out. Well most of it at least. Still have the scar from that. Broken bone were a result as well. Of course, to the population of forks I was known as clumsy so they readily believed the story about me falling down three flights of stairs and through a window."

At the sound of louder growls, Bella stopped talking. If anger could be a living thing she was sure it would be right there with them now. The looks on both Godric and Isobel's faces were enough to make her shrink back onto the couch. In her mind she wondered if they were angry at her, even if she knew that they more than likely were not. Insecurities often overrode common sense. Her insecurities about being loved by no one had allowed her to fall into Edward's trap much easier than people would have liked.

"Bella. Please finish your story. We will get control of our emotions. No one should have had to suffer the things that you have. You are a brave young woman, Bella Swan."

It was Godric's voice that soothed her frazzled nerves. Even as she watched him she could see the anger still simmering under the surface of his cool green eyes. She had expected to see crimson or butterscotch but these vampires, even though they fed on humans, were still so human in their appearances that it startled her. She would forever wonder how the Cold Ones came about and became such a different species of vampire.

"After that incident with the tracker things with Edward were tense. I thought I wanted to be a vampire, to be with him forever but he refused to turn me. In a way, I am grateful now for his failure to want me by his side forever. It was my eighteenth birthday that changed everything. Alice knew I didn't want a party and for someone who could see the future she should have seen what was going to happen."

"She did. She just ignored it because of whatever sick plan her and Edward cooked up. I was the only one that was trying to stop the events. Bella had come over and Alice had set out a lot of glass items. From the plates to, well everything. Considering Bella was human it made no sense to me. I was the one in the family that struggled the most with their supposed vegetarian way of life. Human blood is what we need to function to the best of our abilities but the reason they hide behind it is because they couldn't control their feedings. They would leave trails of dead bodies. I didn't. Yet I tried to be like them in hopes that I would catch a glimpse of my distant family."

Jasper leaned his head back against the couch and was afraid to look Bella in the eyes. He'd been privy to the situation only too late. He had tried to stop it, to save Bella from Edward after he had shoved her into all the glass but he knew it looked like he was trying to attack her. If he had been able to get a hold of her he would have ran them out of the house and to a safe location, away from his family.

"Bella cut her finger on a card that she was trying to open and the blood in the air called to Edward. Of course, I faked a lunge at her to make it look like I was going to attack her. See I was the newest of the family and struggled the most with my supposed blood lust. It was an act though. I never had any desire to sink my teeth into Bella, just Edward. He's a dick. My fake lunge, however, seemed to create chaos because Edward being the _gentleman_ that he was shoved Bella behind him and into the glass. Why he couldn't just move her, gently, to safety I still don't know. His actions caused her far more hurt than I did. Emmett, one of my brothers, drug me outside so I didn't get a chance to see if Bella was alright. His strength is far superior to the average one of our kind."

Bella was drinking the water and trying to regain her control of her emotions. Talking about this situation made her weary but it also made her heart hurt. Edward's actions made her feel like she was worthless. Taking a moment to look away from Godric and Isobel, Bella let her eyes gaze on Eric. He seemed angry but also contemplative. Something told her she wouldn't like what was going through his mind currently.

"It was the next day that everything changed. Edward came over and said that he needed to talk to me. We went for a walk into the woods. It was stupid but up until that time I had felt safe with Edward. He told me that he never loved me and that he would be leaving. The entire family would be leaving. I felt like he had cut my heart from my chest. I don't remember much after that. My father said that I was in a comatose state for a few days. They had found me hours later in the same spot in the woods. He never even made sure I was alright before he left. Sam, one of the shifters found me and brought be home. I don't even really remember what snapped me out of my funk other than the announcement that vampires were coming out of the coffin."

All eyes were on her as she spoke about the most recent events. It had only been a short while since they had decided that with the invention of Tru Blood that they could come out to the human world. Hiding was not something they wanted to do. No one had expected the world to react they way it had thought.

"My father finally realized who or rather what the Cullen's were. They were vampires. He basically had a small fit and told me that no daughter of his would have ever willing associated with vampires and that I was not his daughter. I basically had no choice but to leave. My father always kept a loaded gun in the house and I feared what he would do. He was already mumbling about forcing me to go live on the reservation with Jacob and the others. I couldn't have that. So I packed what things I wanted and I left. Unfortunately, I've lost all my things along the way. Eventually I made it to Dallas but my money had run out. I was eating out of dumpsters and sleeping in alleyways. That was how I came across those werewolves. My smell offended them. They didn't like that my blood smelled sweet but tainted and that I refused their advances. I was running. I had no idea where I was going and if Jasper and Godric hadn't show up I probably would be dead."

Everyone was quiet, except for the growls that seemed to be a constant part of her story. Even Jasper was upset by the events that happened. He had known that Bella had left Forks but not the reasons why. His own story was far from over, but he needed to explain a bit more about the situation. If Edward had truly been Bella's mate. Jasper was quite certain he would have never left her alone the way he had.

"The Cullen's are a true threat to her. Each one of them possesses a gift. You could almost say that Carlisle, the leader, collected only the very best. He's over three hundred years old and has the best control out of all of the Cold One's I've ever seen. His wife, Esme, she's got compassion. She knows nothing of the nefarious plans of Edward and Alice, Carlisle doesn't either. Then there's Emmett. He's a sweet guy more brawn over brains and he would do anything they convinced him too. He's their muscle. Rosealie has her beauty that she uses as a weapon and has Emmett wrapped around her fingers. The two that we all have to worry about are Alice and Edward. Alice, I thought, was my mate. She's got the ability to see the future but she says her visions are subjective. If the course someone is on changes her vision will change. I don't buy it. She can't see other supernatural creatures. Whenever Bella was with the shifters at La Push it was like she was invisible. Edward can hear thoughts. So far the only one he's not been able to hear was Bella here."

Bella was starting to worry about the other vampires. Their reactions to the story seemed to be far more extreme than she thought. Looking up, Bella noticed that it was still dark. They hadn't been here very long, seeing as it was still early in the evening. She had nothing but the clothing she had on left.

"What happened to your things Bella?"

Jerking her head to the tall blonde that was sitting beside Godric, Bella frowned a moment. What an odd question to ask of her. Then again, she did not know Eric at all. To him it might not be that odd of a question.

Eric's mind was working over the details of the situation. The young woman had left home with the things she valued and yet had arrived in Dallas with nothing. He wanted to go up to Forks and rip her father apart for the treatment of his daughter. Humans had a hard time adjusting to vampires but considering everything she had been put through by her own father he wanted to protect her. Bella seemed to have caught the attention of his Maker and that was enough for him. He would protect her as Godric had agreed to do.

"It was stolen in various cities. The first place I actually rested was in a small town just outside of Portland. I had taken the bus from Port Angeles. There was a hotel not to far from the bus station. My room was broken into while I was out looking for an odd job to do for the few days to earn some extra cash. Most of my clothing and all of the small things that could be sold were taken. My jewelry and a few trinkets my mother had given me. The rest of the clothing was stolen in other cities. I would come home to find the hotel I was in ransacked and less of my stuff there each time. Not sure why anyone wanted to steal the clothing. Before I met the Cullen's I had a meager supply of clothes anyway. Not enough stuff from the transition to Forks from Phoenix. After becoming Edward's girlfriend, Alice treated me like a Barbie doll. All of my clothes were swapped out for things she wanted. They were nice clothes, that's probably why they were stolen."

None of the occupants of the room could figure out why she was justifying the actions of other people. Bella needed to stop trying to make excuses for the actions of others. Eric and Godric alike both wondered if it was partly due to the way she was raised. Eric looked over at his Maker, and sent him a question through their bond. He knew someone that would be more than happy to shop for and with Bella, even if she hated shopping. Pam could get almost anyone to like shopping.

"Bella, you can't stay in the same clothes for days on end. Let us get you some things. You'll be staying her for the foreseeable future, along with Jasper. So you'll need things. Eric's child Pam, I'm sure, will be more than happy to shop for you if you don't want too. I suspect, however, that in doing so she may strike you as the Alice you were trying to avoid. Perhaps you could let her take you shopping. Spending Eric's money is one of her favorite hobbies."

"It really is."

At the chuckle from Eric Bella relaxed herself. "I could do with a few things. Can Jasper come along as well?"

Jasper smiled at Bella but shook his head. "Sure I can Bella. We should be back in plenty of time for me to talk more with Godric, Eric and Isobel before the night is up. Shopping really isn't all that bad when Alice isn't around. Trust me. I'll make sure Pam doesn't treat you like a Barbie doll alright?"

Bella nodded her head in agreement and let out a small smile. Jasper was fast becoming a better brother to her than she had expected him to be.

With the acceptance of Bella, Eric quickly dialed Pam's number. He wasn't set to finalize his plans for Fangtasia for a few more months so he had the time to kill in Dallas before taking on the duties of Sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana. The conversation with Pam was short and to the point. She would be there soon.

"Pam will be here soon. She promises to be on her best behavior and not make you be a dress up doll"

Bella bit her lip and wondered what else to say. She was about to out on the streets of Dallas with Jasper and some vampire she didn't even know. If she trusted Godric and Eric, then by extension she should trust Pam. Bella just wasn't quite sure what to make of this situation. She didn't want to be a prisoner but having protection was good idea. Someone that could watch her back. She just worried about Jasper. He would need to hunt but she didn't know if he would allow himself too.

So many thoughts were swirling through Bella's brain that she wasn't even sure if she was truly dealing with this. Was it all part of her imagination or had they actually decided that she would be under their protection. It did not take a complete idiot to sense age and power from Godric and Eric alone. Bella did not doubt that they would be able to protect her.

Pam's arrival broke her out of her thoughts. Staring up at the blonde vampire, Bella wondered why she was being sent out with this woman. Pam looked like some vampire Stepford wife and it terrified her to no end.

"Let's go shipping!"

The excitement she could see from the other vampire made Bella want to cringe. Still she got up off the couch, took Jasper's hand and followed them out to the minivan that was parked in the driveway. A mini van was not what she had expected them to own a mini van. Climbing inside she was quiet as she felt herself speed off with Jasper and Pam in the car.


	6. Shopping Hell or Shopping Hope?

Shopping had never been one of Bella's favorite pastimes and going shopping with Alice only seemed to make it worse. Whenever Bella would be out shopping with Alice the vampire would always turn her into a live action doll and never take into consideration what she wanted to wear. That was the lucky days that Alice didn't just shop for her and fill her closet with new clothing. So the very idea of shopping had almost become a taboo subject for Bella.

As she sat in the back of the minivan with Jasper and Pam up front, Bella let her fears an insecurities get the better of her. Closing her eyes, the young woman sighed deeply. It wasn't as if she was expecting the vampires to really say anything, they both probably knew that she hated the very idea of this but it was a necessary evil at the moment. Bella was not the kind of person to simply walk around naked all the time. Besides, there would be people who took offense to that if she tried.

When they pulled up outside a mall in Dallas, Bella frowned. There were all kinds of stores here but she wondered if she could get by with only having to visit one or two. When the minivan was parked in one of the spots closer to the door, Pam and Jasper climbed out but Bella hesitated. Steeling her nerves she climbed out of the car and looked around. They were at the Galleria and she could see the signs for shops like Nordstrom, Neiman Marcus and other places. A part of her wondered if she would actually get to go to the regular stores in the mall.

Pam was exactly the perfect person to shop with since she took up a no-nonsense attitude right from the start. After they had parked, she had literally drug them right into the mall and started to bark orders about where they were going. She got the sense that Bella would fight if they went to the high-end stores but that didn't prevent Pam from ordering the clothes online or shopping later without Bella around. Instead they started off at Macy's.

Entering the shop, Pam wanted to growl at the saleswoman but she did not. Vampires had just come out of the closet and not all the places around were making friendly with them. Dallas was one of the few cities that was a little ahead of the times in its thinking. The pushy saleswoman finally got the hint that Pam and co didn't want to be bothered and left them alone. For which, Bella was extremely grateful.

"Come on Bella let's spend Eric's money."

Bella just sighed at the almost giddy tone in the blonde vampire's voice. Rolling her eyes, Bella followed her deeper into the store. They were on a hunt but for what she had no idea. When Pam stopped Bella was actually surprised. They were not in front of dresses. No there were blouses and pants galore. With a soft smile Bella looked up at Pam.

"What you thought I would force you into dresses? You don't strike me as the dress type. Now pick something before I pick it for you. I doubt you prefer pink."

Bella wanted to roll her eyes again but instead she just laughed. It was the first genuine laugh she'd let out in a good long while. Shopping was already starting to look up. Soon enough Bella and Pam had their arms full of purchases as they moved through the store.

Jasper just lurked in the back not having to use his gift at all. For the first time since he'd met Bella he was seeing her be genuinely happy and that was enough for him. He knew in that moment that he'd made the right choice contacting the witch. Amelia would be happy to know that she was allowing Bella the chance to make friends without the Cullen's know her exact whereabouts. The whole time they women had been shopping Jasper had been thinking about what happened to Bella's things.

It wouldn't be too hard for them to follow her and for her to never know. Alice had always seemed to have an issue about people wearing the same thing more than once. With Bella not being around the La Push shifters she was easy prey to track. They would have known where she was. At least until she got to Dallas. It had taken him a while to get the means for the spell. As long as Jasper was around Bella she was safe from Alice's vision. Well mostly safe. Unless Alice somehow figured out what happened and the witch who cast the spell was killed Bella should be protected.

Hiding her from the vision of a psychic vampire wasn't easy. It was only a temporary solution in the first place. Having Godric agree to protect her was the goal. Even if Jasper knew that it was putting him at risk doing so. There was no love lost between traditional vampires and the Cold Ones. He just hoped that he could change that, in this case. Having Eric step up and fund this little shopping trip was more than he had hoped. Jasper had money, money that the Cullen family knew nothing about. He could have easily bought Bella everything she needed but he didn't get the to offer.

Watching the two women shop made him smile. Bella was actually being listened too. Pam was still treating her some like a doll but not in the extreme way that Alice had. Yes, she was forcing Bella to try on things that she picked out but mostly it was to see if it was actually a color that would look good on the woman. He got no sense of confusion or anger from Bella about what was happening. For the first time Jasper was very happy not to have to use his gift around the human.

When Pam was certain that Bella had enough of a wardrobe to last her at least two years they paid for the clothing and left the shop. Jasper carrying most of the bags. He didn't mind really. They were shopping for his baby sister. He would be the pack mule if it made her happy.

Bella's stomach chose that moment to growl and both vampires laughed. They knew what their next destination would be without having to actually speak about it. Seeing as they were at a mall there would be food. Even at this time of night, when the mall wasn't quite closed.

"Let's feed the human and then get her back. I'm sure the boys are worried." Pam's voice was joking.

She would get Bella back because she could feel Eric calling to her through their bond. Not so much demanding that they return but more as a note that they had been gone a while and perhaps she should be returned so she could rest. As Bella ordered her food, Pam heard her cell phone go off. Answering it, she knew exactly who it would be by the ring tone. The conversation was short and spoken in Swedish so that neither of the other two would understand.

Her orders were clear. Feed Bella and bring her home. Hanging up her phone, Pam watched as Bella ate but did not say a thing. Something was going on back at the house that had both her maker and her grand-maker upset and angry. She wanted to be there should they need her. Pam had been filled in on Bella's story and because of what the young woman went through she didn't want to rush her.

"We need to be heading back. Eric, Jasper and Godric have things to talk about and we need to get your room set up for you. You can bring the food with if you'd like Bella."

At Bella's nod, they gathered up her bags, the food and themselves and headed back to the car. People were staring of course but what did they expect. Vampires were a novelty still. Bella was quite sure that once the world got used to them they wouldn't be so abnormal or popular, then again she could be wrong as well. When they reached the minivan, they shoved all the bags into the back of the van and marveled that there was still space, before climbing inside and heading back to the house owned by Godric.

Speeding down the streets they followed the path that Pam knew by heart as they wove through the streets towards the outskirts of the city. They would get to Godric's house sooner rather than later with the way Pam was driving. The silence in the car was enough to unnerve Bella if she hadn't been used too it before now. No one ever really wanted to talk to her, except Edward and that was ask her stupid questions about her entire life.

When the minivan was parked in the driveway of Godric's house, Pam zoomed away leaving Jasper and Bella to carry the things inside. It didn't bother them, really, they were going to get her settled. Carrying all the bags inside the two of them moved through the house up to the room that Bella had been staying in. One look at Bella and Jasper could tell she was tired.

"Why don't you unpack and get settled. Go to sleep if your tired Bella. No one's going to be mad at you if you rest. You don't have to be ashamed to be human anymore."

That was one of the few things that Jasper hated Edward for. He always belittled Bella for wanting human moments. They had all been human at one point and while Jasper might be older than all of the Cullens save for Carlisle, he still understood what it meant to be human. He would allow Bella to have as many human moments as she was able too.

Smiling at Jasper, Bella laughed. There had been plenty of arguments between herself and Edward over her human nature. She had wanted him to turn her, to make her a vampire and he had refused trying to allow her to live through as many human moments as possible, while at the same time talking down to her when she had. It was a confusing situation for anyone.

"I think I'll do that Jasper. Go on. I don't need your help to hang up clothing."

With a nod Jasper sped out of the room to look for the others. Something was going on. He could feel the tension in the air and he had no idea what was causing it. He wouldn't until he could be told. Following his instincts, Jasper easily found the other vampire occupants of the house. No one was saying anything and they stared at him a moment as he entered the office.

"Bella?"

"She's upstairs unpacking. Will probably take a shower and head to bed. She was exhausted when we got back but happy. Pam is much better shopper for her than Alice ever was."

The vampires seemed to relax some, but the tension was still there. Jasper didn't even need his powers to know that. It was written in the lines of vampires faces.

When Jasper and Bella had left with Pam to go shopping, the occupants of the house set about finding out more of what was going on. If they were going to protect a human from Cold Ones they needed to figure out who they were fighting against.

"My last encounter with Cold One's did not go very well, for them at least. They thought they could attack me and that I would be merciful. I was working as an enforcer at the time and there had been a rash of dead bodies in Italy. There are three older vampires, more around your age Eric, that claim to be the leaders. They are, as far as I can tell, the first of the Cold Ones. We must be careful if we are to investigate."

Godric was always careful but it didn't hurt to actually advise of it. Eric wasn't known to think rationally about a situation before just plowing ahead and trying to kill everyone. This situation demanded caution and it demanded finesse.

Eric needed have been someone who Godric was worried about. The moment that he heard the van pull out he was on his phone speaking in several languages to several different people. Godric was, perhaps, the only person in the room that could understand clearly what Eric was trying to find out. Isobel would have understood the Spanish, but the Swedish, German and Gaelic were all meant to hide what he was truly doing. Not that Eric had anything to hide.

With a smile as his child, Godric made his own calls. The first was to his day man asking him to ensure that the house was once again stocked with human food. He also asked him to add an extra cell phone to Godric's plan and make it one that a young adult female might want, though avoid pink if at all possible. Pam was the queen of pink and she wasn't quite kind to others who tried to steal her color. There were a few other tasks he left him before the call was concluded.

Standing up from his spot, Godric moved into his office as Isobel bid them goodnight. She had other things to do and didn't need to stay. Godric bid her goodnight and Eric followed him into his office.

"What did you learn?"

"We have a bigger problem than just a young girl being hunted by Cold Ones. The details are still being gathered but from what my sources can tell me she is not the first nor will she be the last they hunt. They only go after humans with extraordinary powers. They think if they can find them, and turn them, then they can have an army of vampires with special powers. We don't know yet if their plan is to usurp the Authority and try to be the one supreme power or what. We just know they are trying to collect an army of special vampires. They couldn't tell me anything specifically about these Cullens but they will email me more when they have details."

"We must be on our guard then. Jasper presented us with two of the group that have powers, this Edward and Alice. If this Alice can see the future like Jasper said, we need to figure out if she can see Bella, if she can how do we stop it. How do we protect her? I gave my word to Jasper that as long as Bella is in Dallas she is under my protection. There's something about her. Something I cannot quite place. It draws me in."

"I have someone heading towards Forks to do some recon on where she came from. I think the key is starting in that location and finding out who she is. If we can figure out why she was the one chosen we can start to unravel their plot. I doubt it had anything to do with her sudden and unwilling desire to move to Forks Washington. There's something we are missing right now and we cannot afford to be behind in this game."

"I agree."

Both vampires grew quiet a moment as the contemplated what they had discussed. Someone was out there potentially creating an army and one of their targets had virtually landed in Godric's lap. It wasn't coincidence. In truth, they both wondered if Dallas had just been a stop. Did Bella have any idea where she was truly headed or if she was just going to run until she couldn't run anymore? There was also the matter of the werewolves.

"Eric. I want someone to look into the weres that Jasper and I killed last night. They don't just attack a human because of how they smell. That might be the line they fed her but something else is going on. I don't like people creating problems in my area."

"I'll look into myself, Master."

Godric shot Eric a look. He knew that Eric called him that out of respect but it was not required. Eric was his child, yes, but he was not forced to call him that.

"Eric."

All Eric did was smile up at his maker and brush his long blonde hair behind his ears. He would follow up on the task on his own. Just not tonight. Tonight they needed to make sure that Bella had things that she would need. Eric wasn't quite sure if he was thinking of her like a sister or just a friend. By his own admission she was important to Godric and therefore important to himself. He could feel Pam's mirth in the bond he shared with her so shopping appeared to be going alright.

"Pam is apparently amused by her task. Sometimes I wonder about her."

"She's your child, Eric."

"I know."

Glancing at the clock, told Eric that the three had been gone for over three hours. While it might not feel like it, they needed to return. Sending a soft call to Pam, Eric was calling her home. It was a gentle nudge that perhaps they were not as aware of the time as they thought they had been.

"Pam, Bella and Jasper should be returning soon."

"We shall wait."

As they waited, Godric started sorting through his emails. There was not much local business that needed to be attended to tonight. He would, however, eventually need to inform the King about the ordeal and decide how he was going to protect Bella. He needed to know if she had a viable talent that he could use to keep her safe. She could become an asset of his, and the state and that would add an extra layer of protection to his power. Very few people were stupid enough to question Godric's power in the first place.

Silence pervaded the office once more before Pam breezed her way in and Jasper followed soon enough.

"Bella?"

"She's upstairs unpacking. Will probably take a shower and head to bed. She was exhausted when we got back but happy. Pam is much better shopper for her than Alice ever was."

Eric and Godric both relaxed at learning that Bella was fine and she was back. There was something about her that was calling to both of them, in a way, something that they wanted to find out.

Before anyone could say anything else Jasper spoke again.

"The vampires that she was around, they always would belittle her for being human. Myself, excluded. I didn't help matters by staying away. I was always so afraid that I would say or do something that would end up hurting her more in the end. It was why I sought out my friend, the witch. The one who is able to block Bella from Alice. It's only temporary though, and I have no idea for how long. I don't even know if she can see other kinds of vampires or just our own kind. There was much about her gift she would not talk about. If you want her to trust you, to allow you to do things for her, you must never forget that she is human. Don't use that against her. Bella doesn't like lies and she doesn't like secrets. Honesty is your best policy with her."

"We have things to discuss."


	7. Forks or Bust

Forks, Washington. It's such a tiny place that it's almost impossible to find it on a map. Oh you can find it, if you know where you're looking. Port Angeles is easy enough, it's right there by the waters edge. Forks is perfect for day walking vampires to hide, even if they aren't trying to hide. For the red headed vampire that was still lurking around it was going to become another place to forget. Victoria had know that James was not her true mate, but he was still her mate for the moment. She was far older than he was and knew that one day the tracker would meet a sticky end. He had, of course, at the hands of the Cullen Clan.

Victoria had warned James about the stupidity of trying to go against them. They were the ones that everyone was supposed to avoid. The ones who were allowed to break the rules set forth by the governing bodies. They were, however, the ones that though that Victoria was upset about the disappearance of Laurent and the death of James. Wouldn't they be wrong if they saw her now. No she was actually happy to be away from that wannabe coven leader and out on her now. Now she could finally work to pay off the debt that she owed to her benefactor.

Victoria's birth and death, and then subsequent rebirth into a Cold One hadn't been planned. That much she would tell anyone. What she will tell them is that she met one vampire, who was far older than her, who convinced her that life as a member of the undead was not all that bad. She had been in Europe and barely two hundred years old when she'd encountered the tall blonde vampire, most only know by Viking at the time. He was a fierce and proud warrior and it had drawn her in. Victoria was being hunted at the time by some humans who had wizened up to the vampires in the area. Being saved by the Viking had not been in the cards either, at least not the cards that she could see.

When he had swooped in and saved her from the angry mob he had made her a promise. If she would come to his aide when he needed her, he would help her learn to be who she truly should be. Not as his mate or child, but as a friend. Victoria had needed guidance and understanding and she had found it, in someone who took great pleasure in ripping people to shreds for amusement. So she had taken the deal. She had no idea when she would be expected to repay the debt, and now almost two hundred years later he was calling it in. Victoria was well over four hundred years old, and stronger than most of the other Cold One's. Far older than even Carlisle Cullen was. Yet the Viking and his maker, could still take her out. Not that she was keen to get on the wrong side of either of them.

In meeting Eric Northman, Victoria had also met the Gaul. Godric was someone for whom she was fascinated with. How anyone that tiny, well in her eyes at least, could be so powerful and yet so quiet and soft spoken was amazing. Victoria had always promised herself that she would do what she must to protect the ancient vampires.

When her cell phone went off, the red head pulled it from the hidden pocket of her jacket. No one knew this number save for three people. Eyeing the number she wondered why now he was calling.

"Viking, what do you need?"

"Red it's time to call in that debt. I need you to do some recon. I know of your less that stellar trust of one Bella Swan but know that she is under the protection of myself and my maker. I need you do something for me. We need as much information as we can on a Charles Swan, and any information you can find out about where the Cullen's are."

"Viking. It is not the human that I want to destroy. It is the Cullens. You have no idea what they are doing do you? The kind of army they are hoping to one day create? That human is the key to their plans. Protect her and I will gather the information. Where shall I meet you once I have it? Forks is not my home."

"We are in Dallas for the time being. Do not get caught."

"You forget, Eric, how stealthy I can be."

Hearing the laughter on the other end of the line before the call was disconnected made Victoria want to punch the Viking when she saw him next. He was an ass but then she was used to that. Eric would always be himself. A part of her wondered why he was calling her in to do the recon here in this backwoods town. If Bella was in Dallas, that meant that at least one of the Cold One's was with her. She hoped it was Jasper Whitlock. He was the only one in that entire fake family that she would trust.

Running a hand through her locks, Victoria sighed and shoved her phone back in her pocket and looked at her surroundings. To do the recon she would need to do she would have to stay in Forks proper. Getting into the woods was dangerous especially with the deal in place that the Cullen's had made with the Quiluete's. It was a stupid deal to make. It would make them responsible for any and all nomads that decided to snack on people in the area.

She'd already been sighted by the stupid wolves anyway and it would make things harder. Hunting would have to wait, she could go without fresh blood for a few days. Instead, she would need to ingrain herself into the town that she despises so much to find the information that Eric would need. Yes she had questions about why he was trying to find out information on a Charles Swan, but the Viking always had a reason behind his madness.

Speeding off towards where she knew the sheriff's station to be, Victoria wondered if she would ever truly find the reason she had been changed. Too many strange things were going on with the town for her to not stay and look. As it was, she had watched the few people that constituted police speed off to other towns. Other nomads were eating their way through the Pacific Northwest. Not her problem really, her focus was on her new task.

Frowning as she noticed that the police station was entirely empty, Victoria wasted no time in entering. Why they were stupid enough to leave the building unlocked she didn't know. Not that she couldn't have broken in. That would have signaled to someone that someone was looking for something. Picking her way through the station, Victoria kept her eyes, ears and nose on the lookout for anyone. It smelled empty and for that she was grateful.

Finding the office of Charlie Swan, Victoria smirked. This door was actually locked and she needed to get inside. Eric hadn't told her she couldn't do some damage while here but she still was hesitant too. With as small as the town was she doubted there were security cameras to pick up on her situation but breaking a door would still make people suspicious. Instead she reached into her pocket again and pulled out a bobby pin. Picking locks was child's play to someone like her.

With the lock open and the door shoved in, Victoria entered the office of the chief of police. His computer would give her any information that she wanted. Looking around quickly, she was trying to see how smart of a man Charlie really was. Smart people did not leave their passwords in the obvious places. That was one thing she had to give him credit for. However, she still managed to find it on the back of a photo of him and Bella when the girl looked to be younger.

Flipping on the lamp next to the desk and turning on Charlie's computer, Victoria quickly typed in the password before smiling. Here she had access to the system that would allow her to quickly do searches on any name she wanted. This was where the real fun began. Honestly, the better option was trying to take people out of the database than searching for them.

With a few quick keystrokes, the vampire had pulled up what information they did have on one Charles Swan. What she read she was not impressed with. He was honestly someone that she would have found utterly boring. Printing out what she could find on the person that Eric was looking for, Victoria made sure to clear the printer's history of what she had just done as well as wipe the search from the computer. She might be a vampire but she wasn't stupid by any stretch. She was probably more tech savvy than other nomads.

With this task in hand, the woman quickly left the police station and headed into the main area of Forks. Thankfully today was overcast and she wouldn't risk startling anyone with her appearance. She'd been staying in town, actually at a motel and that was where she was headed now. The sooner she could change and get the rest of her task over with and get out of this tiny little town the happier she'd be. Of course she'd have to pick up a car along the way. Running would only bring more attention to her when she arrived in Dallas.

Making it to the motel, Victoria tossed the papers on the bed and zoomed into the shower. She'd been out in the woods stalking things and needed to shower, change and get over to where the Cullen's lived. She knew exactly where they were. With age came certain factors that one learned. Find out where the large covens lived and find out ways to avoid them. So when she'd been with James and Laurent in their trek through the Pacific Northwest she'd tried to warn them about cutting through Forks and it's forests. No one ever listened to her.

When she was sufficiently clean and changed into a dark pair of denim jeans and a light blue peasant top with a light jacket over it, Victoria slapped on a pair of sunglasses that would hide her blood red eyes and left the motel. While her other coven mates might have preferred to walk on foot she was taking a car. One that she'd found abandoned on the side of the road. The owners were dead and no one was looking for the car, yet. She was safe for a while.

Climbing behind the wheel of the old Mazda, Victoria sped out of the motel parking lot and off towards where the Cullen home was located. The turn off was the hardest part to find. Once you knew where it was, you could make the trip and not have to worry about forgetting. There was also the fact that the path smelled like them.

Pulling up into the front of the now abandoned house, Victoria frowned. They obviously had money and didn't mind showing off. Just one more thing about them that pissed her off. Most Cold Ones couldn't actually manage to find a decent place to stay. The only two good places were Forks or other small towns in Washington and then parts of Alaska. Yet the Cullen's seemed to be the ones taking all the good places. One day she would find a place that she could call her own, a place where she could actually settle down.

Parking the Mazda out front of the house, knowing that no one would bother coming out here for a while, Victoria climbed out and approached the front of the house. Once again nothing was locked. It astonished her how no one in this town thought of security. There was a whole house here full of items that people could sell and make money from and no one seemed to care. They were utterly stupid. Even Victoria wouldn't keep her things in a place that wasn't locked.

There was nothing stopping her from entering the house, so she did so. Moving around from room to room. Victoria didn't touch anything but she was making a catalog of the items. Her phone was snapping pictures of the rooms. They were small images but she could take the SD card and have the pictures printed later. It was enough to give them all an idea of who these vampires were. Victoria ran through the various rooms. She would take whatever other items that she could find with her and then skedaddle her way to Dallas.

The last room that Victoria entered was Carlisle's study. He was the leader of their little group so it made sense that he would know what was going on. Snapping photos of the paintings of the Volturi and more, Victoria looked around. The house was utterly desolate right now, as if it was some how frozen in time. It unnerved her but she would do what she was tasked with.

Rummaging through the drawers in his office desk, Victoria expected most of them to be unlocked and they were. There was, however, one that was locked. Using the same technique she had on Charlie's office door she picked the lock. Scoffing the vampire was honestly not impressed. For vampires with money they had really crappy locks and no security system in place. It was obscene. Inside the locked drawer in the office desk of Carlisle was everything that Victoria was looking for. Grabbing all the files she knew that she needed to leave. Shoving them into a bag that she had taken from Edward's room, Victoria filled it with file after file and then the CD Rom drives that were littering the drawer.

When the drawer was empty, Victoria slammed it shut before taking off out of the house. She was done with that place and those people. Everything about the place pissed her off more than she wanted to admit. Outside she tossed the bag into the passenger seat of the Mazda and sped off away from Forks as fast as she could. She would need to fill the tank with gas several times before she made it all the way to Dallas.

As fast as she was going she was going to get as far away from the town as she could before she texted the Viking. No one needed to be able to be on her trail. So far, no one was, but that didn't mean that things wouldn't turn. Fear was not something that Victoria was allowing herself to feel, instead she was determined. She wouldn't allow anyone to make her feel afraid, except for the Viking and the Gaul.

Letting the hours wear away, the vampire was trying to get out of the Pacific Northwest. Stopping in Portland, Victoria filled up the car with gas and sent a text to Eric.

_Viking. I have the data that you requested. On my way to Dallas now. Taking the scenic route. I should arrive in four day's time. You won't like the information._

All of it was true. They wouldn't like what she was bringing them. She would send another text when she was in Dallas, to ask for the rendezvous point. That was all she could do right now. With her car filled with gas, Victoria turned up the radio and put her foot to the gas pedal. She needed to get there and not get sidetracked along the way.


	8. Discussions

There was a part of Bella that wondered if it was odd to take so many showers in a given day. She had sort of had a mini shower before she had come down to see the vampires, and now she was having a full shower. At least this time she had clothing to change into that wasn't borrowed. As she set the temperature of the shower to an almost scalding one, Bella closed her eyes for a moment and tried to imagine that she was somewhere else. Dallas had never been on one of her places to visit, simply because her mother had hated it. Yet here she was.

Bella Swan was finding out that most everything her mother had told her was a lie. Her father, while he might have loved her to a point, really didn't want anything to do with her now that she was grown. Renee had actually done more damage by taking Bella away as a baby than if she had allowed Bella to grow up in Forks around her father. It didn't matter that Renee was more of a hippie than anyone would have thought. The very thought that her daughter would do anything that she didn't want was not something Renee had ever thought of.

Bella knew that even Charlie didn't want her. She'd been in Forks for less than a year and while he had bought her a truck, he hadn't done much more. The young woman knew that it hurt more knowing that Charlie hadn't really changed much for her. He still ate at the diner, still went fishing with Billy. Not that she would fault him for that. She had interrupted his life when she chose to return but he could have at least made an effort right?

With a sigh, the brunette climbed under the shower and allowed the hot water to soothe her muscles and her mind. Ever since she had run off in the night, Bella had wondered if Charlie was looking for her. Did he care enough to try to find her? Was it bad that she had fled? Eventually someone would find her if Charlie was looking for her right? Would they interrupt her peace here in Dallas?

These were the questions that Bella allowed to run through her head as she pushed them away too. Thinking too much about the bad things in her life was not going to help her. As it was, Bella was quite certain that something was going on that had the vampires on edge. It was in the way Pam acted when they returned and in the way that Jasper felt he had to leave to find out. Something was up.

Instead of going out there and demanding to find out, Bella showered, changed into something that she could sleep in and moved back into her room. The food was still good and warm so she ate what she didn't get to finish at the mall. Once she was done eating, she threw away the food containers and made a note to herself that she should find a way to take out the trash tomorrow.

Sleep was the only thing on her mind when she settled herself into the bed in the guest room. It was a comfortable bed, much more so than any she'd had before. Her comfort was important but she hadn't expected that it would be something taken into consideration, even in the house of a vampire. Yet it was something that she was dealing with her. Godric's house was slowly starting to grow on her.

When she was settled in the bed, Bella realized that she was more tired than she thought. Drifting off to sleep the human had no idea if she was going to end up in more danger in a den of vampires than she had already been in.

* * *

With Pam, Godric, Eric and Jasper all in Godric's office the tension was palpable. They needed to talk, that much was clear. Yet no one really wanted to go first. Or at least none of them wanted to break the silence of the room.

"We have things to discuss."

Pam wanted to say something sarcastic but she honestly thought better of it. The tension in the room was enough to let her know that she would be forced into drinking Tru Blood for a month if she did say anything.

When everyone found a place to sit, Godric waited a beat and then started to talk.

"While you were out shopping with Bella, we were gathering information. Jasper some of this might come as a surprise but we need your full disclosure. Do not hide things from us simply because you think you are doing her a favor. Eric has an ally in Forks. Someone named Victoria. She's gathering information for us about Bella's father and finding out anything from your old house that you might not be able to get."

"I haven't been able to make it back to the house. I know that Carlisle had information in his office but we weren't allowed in there. He always seemed to know if we were there without him. Wait. Did you say Victoria? As in flaming red hair, red eyes like someone who's used to drinking human blood? The same Victoria who was trying to come after Bella because we killed her mate for attacking her?"

Jasper had no idea what to think at the moment. He'd been there when they'd first met the three nomad vampires. The vibe he'd gotten from Victoria hadn't been the same as the two males. She was someone he felt he could trust. He'd said as much when they were trying to protect Bella from James. No one would listen to him.

"James was not her true mate. Besides that, she's twice as old as he is anyway. She's doing me a favor and she will be here within a few days. She just texted me that she's got some information and she is on her way here from Forks. Look. I've known Victoria for almost three hundred years. She's not going to hurt Bella. In fact, she's probably kiss the girl for helping her get rid of James. James though she was his mate and wouldn't leave her alone. It's a long story and I'm quite sure she will tell us when she gets here."

As he was speaking Eric caught a small hint of jealousy in the bond he shared with Pam. She seemed to be jealous that he'd known this other female vampire and considered a friend without actually mentioning her. With a soft smile at his own child, Eric sent back that he would talk to her about it later. Now was not the time to cause any undue drama.

"We need to know what these Cullen's are truly after. It is odd for a group of vampires that large to pose themselves as family. Not only that they seem to be possessing a large number of vampires with talents. As much as they attempt to do what we might call mainstream, there is something more going on."

"I can't speak to that. If there is I don't know what it is. There were often times that Carlisle, Alice and Edward would go off hunting and I'd be at the house, or watching Bella. Not that it's a problem to watch her. She's more like a sister to me than Rose ever was. I just always had the feeling that they were off plotting something and leaving the rest of us in the dark, or at least me. Maybe it's because of my military history? Maybe it's because I can easily see through almost any strategy? I really don't know. I would have never met the Cullen's if it hadn't been for Alice. She said that she had a vision of the two of us together with this family and after she found me we sought out Carlisle and the rest of his family. We were already the last two to join, he'd already had Esme, Edward and Rose. Emmett came last to our little group."

Jasper didn't need to breathe but it was habit in making him look human. It was becoming almost second nature to him even though he knew he'd look even less human than the vampires in front of him.

"Every single one of the vampires he calls his children have some sort of special gift. I don't know how Carlisle is able to figure this out. It's almost as if he's got a second sense of things. While some of the gifts are easily manifested, others are not. If Bella were to be turned by one of them I have no doubt that she'd be another of his children with special gifts. I won't let her become another one. Do you have any idea how many of the Cold Ones that are out there actually have powers. Powers that could probably wipe out normal vampires much quicker than you would think."

"It's these powers that we want to know about. From what you're telling us there are the human drinkers like Victoria, and then there are the ones like the Cullen's who drink animal blood. Regardless of the type almost all of them seem to have some sort of power. I've met the Volturi. They aren't as old as they appear to be, nor are they as strong. They do, however, happen to be the ones that decided to rule and they have an army large enough to enforce it."

The very fact that they were discussing armies was something that worried all of them.

"Perhaps we should not get ahead of ourselves? We are talking about armies and war and we don't know if that is their intentions or not. I understand how important it is to be wary and be on our guard but we don't need to create undue panic. I believe that our first priority should be on the Cullen's and what their interest is with Bella. Once we know that, we can see if there are any ties to the larger plot you think seems to be brewing. We won't know anything more until Victoria gets here."

"You are right, my child. Let us retire as it will be dawn soon. We cannot take action until we know what their plan is with Bella. We will wait until we have more information. Tomorrow is a new night and with it we will see what else must be done to aide vampires in adjusting to living in the public eye."

No one could argue with Godric by this point. It was nearing dawn and the only one that did not require sleep was Jasper. No doubt he would sit outside and guard Bella during the day. That was the one advantage they had. She had a twenty four hour guard should she need it. Only time will tell them if Jasper was going to be someone they could trust or not. They had time and they were going to use it to their advantage for now.

Coming out of the coffin had turned everyone's life upside down. Godric and Eric had known it was coming and that was why Eric had Fangtasia almost ready to open in Shreveport. It was why Godric had worked so hard to make sure that his position as sheriff in Dallas was secure. Both of the older vampires would go to bed tonight trying to understand what it was about Bella that made them care so much. Neither hated humans but they had purposes. They were not even sure what her purpose was yet.

Standing up from his desk, Godric moved to Pam and then to Eric placing kisses on their foreheads before he left his office. Following behind the eldest, each vampire took off to their room and prepared to rest. Jasper had been given one of the guest rooms near Bella's and while he didn't sleep he could rest. Conserving his energy the vampire slipped into some clothing that he had managed to bring along and rested on the bed. He was allowing himself to enter a time of sedation, where he could gather his thoughts.


	9. Changes

Time was both fluid and static in it's movements, depending upon the person that you asked. So much so that some people would complain of having far too much time on their hands while another might complain for a lack of. Regardless of the situation, no one, except perhaps the vampires, truly managed their time in the most efficient manner. Victoria understood this far more than anyone else did. Especially with the task she had on hand of delivering the information that she had gathered in Forks. It helped that she did not have to sleep. Sleeping only slowed a person down and made it hard to finish a task.

Knowing that she couldn't stay in the same car the entire trip back to Dallas. Victoria changed cars every couple of states. Always leaving the last one behind abandoned on the side of the road. She would run on foot until she was sure that it was safe to attempt to take a car again. Let the cops try to track it back to her. She didn't have any viable fingerprints that they could really use. She'd been dead for over four hundred years and it wasn't exactly as if they had DNA testing from that time. No her small thefts would go largely unsolved. Once she entered Dallas, however, she would have to find other means of transportation. Stealing a car in the area of a sheriff that she actually respected was not on her to do list. Specifically if said car ended up parked in front of Godric's location.

She was four hours outside of Dallas now, still in the area of Oklahoma when she texted Eric. Four hours away and they would have information. Victoria wondered exactly what she was walking into and if they had bothered to even tell Bella that she was coming. Knowing the Viking, he wouldn't. Bella was human and not strong enough to actually hurt her if she tried. It wasn't so much that Vicky wanted her to try, she didn't, it was that she was hoping to avoid the drama of it all.

Drama was going to be the key to her arrival back in Dallas, she knew this. Yet she could not stop it. As she drove as fast as she dared in the borrowed pick up truck, Victoria allowed herself to think back to the time when she first met the Viking and his maker, the Gaul.

_Victoria often tried to forget what she had gone through when she had been turned. It had been barely two hundred years into her new life when things grew strange for her. The Cold Ones didn't exactly have sires like one would think of for a normal vampire. Sure she had someone who had turned her into a vampire, into one of these. She had no one to guide her in this world and had spent the better part of two centuries being a true monster._

_Humans were nothing but food and leaving bodies behind wasn't all that uncommon. Except that a few of the local areas were getting smarter. Maybe it was the loneliness that had driven her to seek the shelter of that particular village. She should have been smart enough to see the magic where there was some. After all it was the local coven of witches that had turned the rest onto her. Victoria had been running through Europe trying to escape the angry mob when her body had literally collided with a tall wall._

_Falling on her ass, the red head looked up and frowned. It was bad enough that humans were chasing her seeking to destroy her but she had run into something. He was tall with long blond hair and hard ice blue eyes. Power radiated from him but not just him, the other creature beside him who was shorter than she was. It was enough to make her shrink back._

"_Child. Your stupidity has endangered us all. Come with us now."_

_At first Victoria wanted to protest being called a child. She was a grown woman by the time she was turned but in a way she knew that they were referring to her by her age. In the grand scheme of things she was far younger than both of them._

_Standing up, Victoria brushed the dirt and mud from her and followed these two creatures. Questions burned in her mind but asking them now she knew would be dangerous. Instead she simply followed them to their safe house and looked to both vampires for guidance._

_Each could tell that she was young. They were old, Eric already seven hundred years old and Godric much older than that. Age was power to any vampire, and with age came an understanding that not everything is exactly as it seemed._

_Taking the hint that she should sit in the chair that they were motioning too, Victoria did so. She had questions just as she was sure they had questions. She, however, was not going to be the first person to speak. They hadn't given her permission to do so._

_It was the Viking that spoke first._

"_You are young, this we can tell. It's not hard to see age in a Cold One. What has you acting like this?"_

_Vicky knew that they were referring to the rampage she had been on. Hunger was something that every vampire had experienced at one point or another but she had no one to guide her in the it. To pull her back from the brink of danger._

"_I am not quite sure what you mean. I am a vampire. I was turned by my elder sister Anne, who was killed by the Volturi and abandoned by my coven mates, one of which joined the group that killed her. That was quite a number of years ago. I have been on my own ever since."_

_Shaking his head, Godric stared at the child vampire. As a true vampire he understood what it was like to be around vampires without their makers. Most were wild and dangerous and needed to be put down by the Authority. It sounded as if the Cold Ones had their own version of such authority but they had just recently discovered the Cold Ones._

"_We will guide you for a little while, child. While our two species of vampires appear to be different, we cannot in good faith, allow you to continue to slaughter at will. There may be times when you must blend in with the humans and killing them en masse is not the way. We must have restraint. One day, the world will know about us and we will pay for the crimes we've committed, even now."_

_Victoria nodded her head in understanding. She had already been thinking of a way to try to end her existence and she wondered if they would do it for her. Before she could say much, Godric took his leave and left Eric alone with the red head._

"_I've seen that look in your eyes before. Are you so willing to die before you've had a chance to truly live? You are immortal, a vampire. Far more durable than even my own kind and yet I can see the sadness in you even now. You have forever ahead of you, a chance to actually explore this world in all it's vastness. I might have been born in a different time and place than you, my maker the same. I'm almost one thousand years old. I understand the desire to end your life. While I might not have felt the urge myself, I have seen plenty of lesser vampires try it."_

_Victoria let her crimson eyes stare at the blond before her. What he was saying seemed to make sense to her. She was still so young in this world and had much to offer that she honestly contemplated his offer._

"_I can teach you a few things. My maker too probably. If he wasn't willing to show you he would have already ended you. If you live, you will owe me a debt to be repaid at a later time. We can teach you a good many things, the only negative to you would be the debt that you would owe. Think on it. Dawn is approaching and we must rest. You can stay in the room down the hall, first door on the right."_

_With that Eric removed himself from the room and headed off to the room he shared with his Maker. Godric and he would rest but they were going to be vulnerable. First lesson for Victoria was if they could trust her._

After that night she had learned a great many things from both vampires. Most important of which was how to be a vampire. The other part was how to hide her emotions and to think about situations from a different angle. It was all about being strategic and covering your own ass to survive.

Such were the thoughts and memories that took her right to the border of Texas and further into the state. It was a two hour drive from the border to Dallas.

Sending off a quick text to the Viking she let him know that she would be in town in about two hours and asked for updates. When her phone pinged that she had a response she smiled and drove a little faster. Inside Dallas she would feel safer. At least there she would be under the territory of someone that she knew, respected and cared for.

Creating a scene or panic was not what she was trying to do but Victoria had no idea how the tiny human would take her walking into the house of Godric. What worried her, however, was the very fact that as long as Bella lived in a place that was owned by vampires, the Cold Ones and other vampires could enter at will. If she was in a home that she owned the Cold Ones could still enter at will. It was that worry that she let consume her as she edged closer to being inside the borders of Dallas.

* * *

Sleep was not a foreign ideal to Bella but she was still unused to knowing that these new, well new to her, versions of vampires actually slept. Well alright they died for the day but it was still more than the Cold Ones got to do. As she awoke in her new room in this rather large house in Dallas, Bella thought about everything that was going on.

Her life was summarized so far in a brief time-line of events but the more she thought about things the more she realized that what she had thought was real versus what was actually real were different. She had thought that Jasper was not safe to be around; that he struggled too much with the need for human blood. No he struggled too much not to reveal to her that she was his family. That she was a great niece or some such from way down the line. He struggled to try to protect her against the onslaught of Edward and Alice. There was a part of her that wanted to kick herself for not realizing it.

Climbing out of bed and showering quickly, Bella dressed for the day. Having no idea what she was going to do she simply slipped on a pair of jeans and a lightweight long sleeve shirt. Pulling her hair back from her face in a loose pony-tale she let herself walk barefoot in the house. Softly she padded through the place as she tried to memorize the layout. If this was where she was going to be staying for a while she needed to know where things were.

As she moved from her room into the hallways, Bella heard the sound of someone cooking. Not knowing if Godric had human staff, she slowly followed the smell of food as she approached. Peering in the doorway the human was blown away by what she saw. She didn't expect that vampires knew how to cook. At least not in the experiences she'd had. True Esme had tried to cook for her but none of the others had bothered. So seeing Jasper in the kitchen, chatting with a few of the house staff and cooking a breakfast for humans was something else.

"I made your favorite. Have a seat Bella and eat."

Jerking her face in Jasper's direction, Bella looked confused. He hadn't even turned around and yet she knew he knew she was there. It was strange how she forgot about the supernatural abilities that the vampires had. He could hear her walking, breathing and well he could also smell her. If her scent was so alluring anyone should have been able to smell her.

Taking a seat at the table, Bella had no idea what to say but a soft thank you.

"There were a good many things that I wanted to do for you as my sister Bella. Things that Alice would never let me do. We might not truly be brother and sister and even if you are a distance niece I still want to think of you as my baby sister. In the next few days I will be doing some changes. Going back to how I truly should be. We are also going to have a visitor soon. She won't hurt you. I know it's going to be strange to you but Victoria is on her way here with information that will help us. She's an old friend of Eric's and she doesn't hate you."

Bella sat stunned for a moment. For the first time she was getting open and honest communication from Jasper. He was telling her things that she hadn't even asked about. When she had been with Edward it was almost like pulling teeth to get him to tell her anything and then when he did there was so much condescension in his voice that she gave up and finally talked about whatever it was that he wanted to talk about. This was entirely new.

She was startled out of her thoughts again when a plate was sat in front of her. It was piled high with scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage. Jasper actually had a true genuine smile on his face.

"C'mon darlin' We're in the south now, in my home state. Cheer up. These vampires are going to do you right. I wouldn't have kept us here this long if they weren't. I'll tell you how I know about them once you are done eating alright? Besides, I have a couple of people that I'll be calling to come in as back up for you. I don't think that Eric or Godric will mind a few more people. Now eat."

She smiled softly at the currently blonde vampire as his voice actually took on it's natural sound. She could hear the lilt in his voice as well as the accent that was clear he was from Texas. She'd heard a few before when she'd lived in Arizona, and had always found the accent interesting. Jasper being from Texas had been news to her. Not that she hadn't thought to ask. It was sad really, she'd never wanted to learn the history of the other Cullen members.

"I'm sorry I never tried to get to know you better Jasper. Edward always frowned on it. Said that you were dangerous to me and it wasn't fair to you for me to try to force you around. It's why I was trying to avoid you in Phoenix. I didn't want you to have to strain yourself to not attack me. Though now that I think about it, if you truly had had such a hard time controlling yourself you would have attacked me in Phoenix regardless. There were plenty of opportunities."

"Yes there were. You're scent might be alluring to some of us but not all of us are crazed monsters like Edward was. I handled you just fine in Phoenix and I would have handled it just fine on your birthday. It was never me and you that was the problem. It was Edward. The longer you're away from him the more you'll come to see just what he was doing."

"Thanks Jasper."

What else was she supposed to say. Everything had happened quite fast in her life and now she was dealing with the repercussions. She doubted that she would be fine for a good long while. What she needed was some down time, a chance to escape it all and find out exactly what it was she was going to do from here. She had no idea what her life was going to become.

Jasper watched Bella eat and wondered if she was dealing with all the information. He'd already told her that Victoria was coming and he had honestly expected her to freak out or something. Allowing his power to fill the room, Jasper was trying to gauge her emotions. It was strange the almost resigned feeling he got from her.

"Bella. Tell me what's wrong?"

"What am I supposed to do now Jasper? I don't have any family left. My mother didn't want anything really to do with me when I refused to go back to Jacksonville with her. My father went a little psychotic when he learned that vampires were real. I don't have any siblings, not blood related anyway."

Jasper moved to Bella's side quickly and took her face in his hands. Forcing her to look up into his eyes he smiled down at the brunette.

"Bella. You have more family than you realize. You've got me. I'm proud to call you my sister. From the looks of it, you'll probably have that hulking Viking for a brother too."

Bella smiled at Jasper as she moved to clean up her plate. There were other humans about but she had no idea who they were. Godric probably did have human staff during the day to help keep the house in order. She wasn't sure if she could talk to them or not. Bella was honestly nervous about what to do.

"That's Mary and that's James. They are part of the human crew that Godric employs here. They are here to keep the house in order and help you with anything you need. Just let them help. I must head out for part of the day. You'll be safe here and I'll be back in a few hours Bella. Please relax and try not to fret too much."

With a kiss to her forehead, Jasper ran out of the room at vampire speed. He had plenty of things to do to occupy his time and it was overcast in Dallas today so he wouldn't draw too much attention being out. It was time that he shed the persona of Jasper Hale and take back the mantle of Major Jasper Whitlock. That was who he truly was.

Bella was shocked to see Jasper act this way but quickly fell into a conversation with Mary and James about things for the house or things that she might need. It was rather amusing how quickly she made friends and didn't even realize it, making the time pass rather quickly for her.


	10. Jasper Explores Dallas

At times being unable to sleep during the day had been seen as a curse. That much Jasper would admit. He could rest but in all honesty it was useless. Resting did nothing for the Cold Ones but waste time. Now he wished so badly that he could sleep if only to appear more normal for Bella. She was used to his type of vampire but he needed to get her used to the true type of vampire. They were but a curious anomaly for Jasper and he wanted to find out why they were so different.

Having left Bella to the human staff within Godric's home, the vampire left the home and set about his day. It wasn't often that Dallas was overcast enough that he could go out in the daylight and not raise a few eyebrows. After all the sparkling of their skin was more of an annoyance to him than anything else. When he was far enough from the house that no one would hear his conversation, Jasper pulled out a cell phone.

This one was one that none of the Cullen's knew about. The number was untraceable and once this call was made he would dispose of it. Getting burner phones was not hard, not when you had a wealth of money you hadn't bothered to tap into. Jasper was not above spending his money, especially if it was on family and he considered Bella family. He just needed to figure out what Eric and Godric were doing so that he didn't double up. Bella was not used to having a lot of money or to have things bought for her. He suspected most of it was simply because of the way that she was raised.

Renee hadn't actually bothered to spend a lot of money for her. Yes Bella go things that she wanted when she was a child but there was almost some mitigating factor that came before. If she needed something she had to work for it to earn the money, or her mother would get it, but the woman would complain about it. Jasper wanted nothing more than for his sister to want for nothing for the rest of her life.

With the emergence of vampires in the world, hotels and shops were starting to change and adapt to a new clientage. They were realizing that the vampires had money to burn and they would make the best patrons. Jasper was looking for one of those places now. There was supposed to be a small sign in the window, ignored by most humans but detectable by vampires to let them know it was a safe place. When he found one, Jasper quickly made his way inside.

It was a tiny little coffee shop. Quiet and unobtrusive. The kind of place a person with a love of books would enjoy. Smiling at the woman behind the counter, he noticed that they did indeed have True Blood on the menu and he ordered that. He didn't mind the taste honestly. While other vampires might not actually like it, he found it palatable.

As he sipped at the bottled blood synthetic, Jasper contemplated if he wanted to make this call or not. Mates are a rare thing even among the Cold Ones and while he might have been older than both of the vampires he contemplated calling, he knew that they would drop everything to help. Could he ask that of them? Would the vampire in Dallas even like that he had asked two of his oldest and dearest friends to intervene? He doubted that Eric could stay in Dallas too much longer without raising suspicions and they would need more warriors. This much he could tell.

Jasper thought about his time in the American Civil War and what it meant to be a soldier. He was a fighter, a warrior, true but not to the same degree as Eric or Godric. He had fought for his country, not necessarily for his life. Both of the Elder vampires had been raised in the fires of combat, learned hard and fast what it took to survive. Jasper had just been lucky, at least until he had met Maria.

Taking a deep breath, he dialed a number that he had hoped he wouldn't have had to for a while. When they had separated he had promised them that they would be at peace from his past; their past. Yet here he was calling in a favor to protect a human. As the number rang he grew nervous. Would they even agree to help him? Yes they were his oldest and dearest friends but he'd done many things since joining the Cullen Coven.

"Hello Major."

"Peter."

"Just tell us where you are and Charlotte and I will be on the next plane. Jasper.. Relax. We are here to help."

"We're in Dallas currently. Under the protection of Godric. The Viking is here too but I don't know for how long."

"You took her to her mate already? Does he even suspect? You know what happens if they jump into things too early. There are certain events that must happen before they can join. You know this."

"Peter. I know that if I hadn't brought her here, or at least forced her direction here she would have died a while ago. She's got Were's after her. They were sent by Alice and Edward. This much I can tell. They weren't from a local and while the two hunting her the other night are dead more will be coming. You and I both know what her gift will be when she crosses. It's why they want her so damn bad."

There was silence on the other end of the line and Jasper knew that Peter and Charlotte were talking about events to come. He trusted them more than most people would realize.

"We're on our way Major. Don't tell her why she's there but you must tell the others. They must know of her gift if they are to properly protect her. I rather think that they would like the use of a shield, should they encounter others. Bella is one of the most powerful humans and she doesn't even realize it. If she were to turn, she would keep her ability. We cannot let her become a Cold One simply because of the sheer amount of brainwashing they would do to her."

Jasper let out a shaky breath. He'd known the day would come when he would have to reveal who he truly was to people. That he didn't just have the ability to manipulate emotions. He was a major in the war, a strategist and someone for whom quite a few people owed favors too. Jasper didn't quite need to call him all in, yet.

"Just get here soon. Something is at play that even I cannot see and you know how much I can see."

"We'll see you soon Major."

With the call over, Jasper tucked the phone in his pocket for the moment. Knowing that Peter and Charlotte were on their way was enough to make him relax, slightly. Sipping at the second True Blood that was brought to him, Jasper allowed his mind to try to shut down. Not in a way that would make him dangerous but in a way that would narrow his focus to one single task. Jasper had a gift that he hadn't even told the Cullen's about, a gift that would very soon be needed by those in Dallas.

Closing his eyes, Jasper pulled up a map of the world in his mind. Each of the people that he knew were like little light beacons in specific locations. He called it scent-tracking, but the ability he had really had no clear name. Each scent he had familiarized himself with light up in his mind like little dots. It was what told him that Bella was going towards Dallas, how he knew that Peter and Charlotte were actually on their way. It told him that Victoria had breached the borders of Texas and was on her way towards Dallas. He also knew that the Cullen's had split up and were in different locations.

He was using his gift to track where they were. Taking a moment to study Bella's location he saw it cloudy. The witch was blocking it but it was starting to get clear. Jasper would need to come up with a long-term solution to keep her blocked from everyone else. When they had been in Phoenix running from James and Victoria, Jasper had tried to get them to realize that they were going in the wrong direction but no one wanted to acknowledge that the warrior knew anything.

Jasper was trying hard to figure out where everyone was. Of course just knowing this information would probably raise a few questions and it would be better if he had an actual map in front of him. Opening his eyes he noticed the young woman behind the counter eyeing him. With a smile, Jasper stood up from the booth and approached.

"I'm new to Dallas. Do you happen to know where I can go to get a map of the area? I wanted to do some site-seeing while I was here."

"Sure hun. There's a place about three blocks down. They sell all kinds of maps and even small little tourist trinkets. You should be able to find what you're looking for there."

Jasper nodded as he paid for his drinks and left. Taking the directions, Jasper headed to the shop in question. It was a kitschy little shop that he could tell was meant for tourists. Inside the man seemed to tense up at the sight of a vampire out during the day but Jasper just smiled and eased the man's tensions.

After explaining what he was looking for, Jasper quickly bought two maps and a small little trinket for Bella before leaving. He still had much to accomplish today before he could head back and spend time with the human that had become his little sister.

Walking the streets of Dallas wasn't hard, especially when most people didn't quite gather that he was a vampire. After all, in all the myths they had vampires couldn't day-walk. Well unless they were Blade. He wasn't quite sure that it was even possible, but that didn't stop him from enjoying the movie. With a small smile, Jasper knew what he was going to do.

His first stop was to buy himself a car. He needed some form of transportation and didn't feel right asking the elder vampires to borrow theirs. While he was one of the few in the Cullen family that didn't understand the flashy vehicles, he wasn't above getting one for show. Rose and Edward had always been flashy with their Volvo's and their sports cars. Emmett at least had a practical vehicle and if things went the way he thought they would, Bella would be having two Cullen brother's on her side fighting against the others. Emmett was the only one in the entire mess that he expected to be unknowing and unwilling. Rose, knew everything but Emmett, Emmett was always left in the dark.

He needed to figure out how to get a message to Emmett and not have Rose involved. That was going be the hard part. Snapping himself out of the morose thoughts, he finalized the deal on his truck. This was Texas and more often than not people got around by driving giant trucks. He knew this and yet there were also people who drove cars. While he could afford an Aston Martin, or a Bentley, or something else equally flashy, Jasper was trying to find one that didn't make him stick out too much in Texas. Settling on a Chevy Silverado Extended Cab, Jasper knew that it would have enough room to house many things. He wasn't a van or a jeep type of guy, this much was clear.

Driving off the lot in his new truck, Jasper finished the rest of his shopping. At least this way he didn't have to run back and forth to the house with all the bags. He needed to get himself things as well a few things for Charlotte and Peter. Purchasing small gifts was not a problem and it was something that he'd always done for his friends. Especially if they went to a new city that they hadn't been in before. Charlotte had an impressive snow globe collection from their various travels.

With clothing and other things in the back of his pick up, Jasper spent the rest of the afternoon doing reconnaissance about the werewolves. He was trying to learn if the ones that had come after Bella were part of the Dallas/Ft. Worth pack or if they were rogues. It wasn't hard to have a regular vampire glamour them but he had no idea how any of his kind would be able to manipulate them. He knew what their breath did to humans but these were other supernatural creatures. It wasn't an experiment that Jasper wanted to risk on anyone, unless they volunteered.

Before taking that route, and going out in search of the wolves, Jasper decided that it was perhaps best if he went back to his natural roots. The blonde that he'd been sporting was dyed back to its natural roots and his hair was cut much shorter than what she was used too. Jasper Hale was dying and Jasper Whitlock was finally coming back into play.

It was easier for him to dig during the day than most people, especially humans. Humans were fragile and not the best for the true research that needed to be done. Jasper started his search by retracing the steps of Bella starting at the site of the attack and working backwards. He wasn't going to leave the city but he could at least try to track the scent. It hadn't rained in a few days so there was a good chance that the scent would linger long enough for him to catch a whiff of it.

While they were dead and he couldn't track them, he could use the scents to filter out if others were involved. Once he could learn the scents of those in question he could figure out their next moves. It would be easy to track them in his head then.

Getting out of the truck, the vampire walked around a few blocks until he was satisfied that there was nothing more that he could gather. Checking the time on his watch, Jasper sighed and headed back to his truck. He'd been gone most of the day and needed to get back to Bella before the other vampires woke up. At least he needed to assure her that he hadn't abandoned her and that he would be there for her. It also gave him a chance to do something about her insecurities for a moment.

Inside his truck, Jasper sent a quick text message to Eric and Godric. He explained that he had two more Cold Ones coming in to protect Bella, that he found some information that would be helpful and letting them know that they needed to talk about something very special.

With the messages sent, the vampire drove back to the house he was staying at in Dallas. Having all of them under one roof, while good to protect Bella, could be dangerous if they weren't careful. No one had tried to come after the sheriff yet, but Jasper saw it only as a matter of time before someone tried. He would make damn sure they weren't successful and he was quite sure the Viking would be the same.

Jasper knew it was inevitable that he would have to explain to Bella what mates were. If she was going to survive she would need to know that Edward was not her mate. If a vampire was lucky enough to find that other side of them there was no way they could leave them alone. He doubted even the Viking could if he ever found a mate. Things were not always as they seemed though.

Parking outside of the house in Dallas, Jasper zoomed through with his bags in hand and deposited them in his rooms before trying to find Bella. He could find her anywhere but he didn't want to interrupt if she was in the middle of something fun. He found her though, out by the pool and smiled.

"Having fun Bella? I've got a few things for you if you want to swing by my room whenever you feel like it. Two others like me that I've known forever are on their way here. They won't hurt you. Peter and Charlotte will treat you like the family you need. Godric, Eric, myself, Peter and Charlotte, all of us are the family you deserve."

"Thanks, Jasper. Did you have fun today?"

Grinning down at the human he laughed. Fun was a relative term in the vocabulary of a vampire.

"Fun is a relative term Bella. Perhaps you should show me how you humans have fun? I've been around cold ones far too long."

It wasn't a dig at her. He as honestly curious. She was the first human he actually wanted to get close too and learn about. She was very much like a sister and if she wasn't happy he would do whatever he had to make her happy.

Watching as Bella climbed out of the pool and dried off as much as she could, Jasper smiled.

"Show me what you need to show me Jasper."

Taking her hand he lead her from the outdoor pool into the house and up to his room. With the door open, so they wouldn't be suspicious, Jasper pointed to the bed for her to sit.

"There are a few things that we need to talk about, but we cannot yet. I need to discuss it with Eric and Godric first. However, I thought since this is your first time in Dallas, and won't be your last you might like some things to remind you of the area. Here."

He said softly as he handed her a couple of packages. He'd gotten her snow globe like he had with Charlotte, only he got her one for Phoenix, Forks, Port Angles, Seattle and Dallas. He wasn't quite sure what other cities she'd been too but it was best to start a collection. He'd also gotten her an I Heart Dallas shirt.

"Charlotte, my brother's mate, likes to collect snow globes from the various places that she'd been. She's got two collections actually. Those she's been and those she wants to go. When she gets here she can tell you more about it. You'll like Charlotte."

With a laugh he watched Bella's face as she took her items. She was happy that someone had thought to give her something.

"Did you have fun here?"

"I got to talk to the staff and learn what it was like to work for a vampire. Godric is apparently a very good vampire, unless you piss him off. Eric, they said, has been on his best behavior. They don't understand it but they said not to worry. They wouldn't let me help though."

"I don't think they would Bella. You're a guest here. It would be rude to let a guest clean or cook or do anything but be a guest here. The vampires will be up soon, why don't you relax. There's a few DVDs in there if you want to watch some movies. I saw a large collection in the living room and they did say to make yourself at home."

"I may just do that."

He watched as Bella gathered her things and left the room. Jasper was mentally following her through the house as she took her things to her room and then headed out to watch a movie. When he was certain she was settled he showered and changed. It was good to be back to his normal self, without the fear of Alice trying to fix him to the way she liked him.

Jasper just wondered if Bella just didn't care about the changes or if she was afraid to say anything. He would find out soon enough. Making his way down to the living room, Jasper was on edge. Something was going on with Bella. He couldn't read minds so he wasn't able to know if she was hurting or anything.

"Talk to me sis. What's going on in that head of yours. I feel your emotions and something is bothering you."

"It's stupid Jasper."

Moving to sit beside her on the couch he pulled her face to his and looked deep into her eyes.

"Nothing is stupid. I can't make it better if I don't know what's wrong."

"What if they don't like me? What if I don't get to stay here?"

"Bella..."

Before he could say anything else two voices appeared in the room and both seemed to disagree with what she said.

"Impossible."

"Bella. If we didn't like you or want you to stay you wouldn't be here. Now tell us. What has you thinking this way?"

Bella bit her lip a moment and wondered if she should be honest with them. Would they understand that she didn't want to get the humans in trouble? Would they hurt them if they found out what she had been told? So many of these things were running through her head that she didn't' actually answer.

Godric moved to sit on the other side of her on the couch, taking her hand in his and running his finger down the side of her cheek. Touching her made him calm down some and he wondered if it was having any effect on her.

"You can tell us dear one. What has you thinking that you aren't welcome?"


	11. Broken Hallelujah

**This lovely chapter is brought to you by a combination of songs. Stating with Broken Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. Not sure why I had that one on the brain. I guess it was my depression kicking in. But you can be all happy that the song that actually got this story moving was Uptown Funk. Yeah.. I couldn't help it. **

* * *

Driving through the streets of Dallas to locate the house of the sheriff, Victoria wondered exactly what she was getting herself into. The longer she spent doing this the more she could remember what it was like to be with James. It was perfect in those first few years but then everything changed.

True she was older, had been twice his age before he was even born but it didn't matter. She thought she was going to be forever alone and with her age she doubted that she'd ever find love. James had been convenient and then she had started to fall for him.

Crimson eyes were on the streets but jerked out of her thoughts as she swerved the car down one of the alleys as she tried to catch her breath. One of the best things about cars were the radios, that much she did know but the song that was playing, it was one that touched her on a level that no one would understand. Oh she had an idea about it, the meanings behind the words but this was something else.

_I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like tihs  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

Victoria could feel her breath speeding up with each passing attempt of the chorus. Why were these words hitting her now? Was it because James hadn't been dead all that long? Was it because she had finally admitted that she didn't have a mate? That she was going to be forever alone surrounded by people who seemed to find their other halves.

Shaking her head in an attempt to clear the sudden onset of emotions, Victoria found that she couldn't force herself to change the dial on the radio. This song was coming at her faster and harder. Each stanza busting into her brain and heart.

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
__Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah._

She needed it to stop. Needed to get a focus on her emotions. It was moments like this that Victoria was grateful that her type of vampire didn't have the same ties to their makers. That the venom didn't create a bond like the blood exchange did. She didn't want anyone to see her weakness. They also had the downside of crying bloody tears. Oh how she would give that over the venom now. It burned her skin, the still marble nature of her very being. Soaking it back up and absorbing it.

_Maybe I have been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Wiping at the venom that was pouring from her eyes, Victoria tried once more to reign in her emotions. Not even James or Laurent had seen her like this. Only Godric and Eric. She knew the elder vampires would understand and wouldn't begrudge her a moment to grieve. Even if they had been the very epitome of cautious feelings. She knew that if anyone saw that the Viking had feelings he'd kill them. She'd only ever seen him show true emotion around his maker and his childe. Pam, there was someone that wouldn't understand.

_There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
and rememeber when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew as Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a a god above  
and all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the ligth  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

As the song started to filter off into the final chorus Victoria wiped at her eyes again. In all truth her life had been like one big broken Hallelujah. Even in her human years she had believed in some sort of higher power. After all, humanity and even the vampires, were nothing more than puppets on strings. Controlled by someone or something else and forced to do it's will in the guise of free will. She understood this. Even more now that she had the chance to live forever.

In the moments after the song faded, Victoria closed her eyes. She was saying her final goodbyes to James. He might not have truly been her mate but she did care about him. Companionship could sometimes be more fulfilling than love. To her this was far more precious. With a companion there was never being alone. She had no companions left.

With a steady breath, Victoria threw the car back into drive and zoomed off on the final stretch to the residence of the Sheriff. Night was starting to fall and she knew the cops would be out looking for troublemakers. she had to make it to her destination before they could catch her. Checking her phone one more time, Victoria confirmed the address of where she was going and parked the car six blocks away. It would do them no good to think that her stolen car was related to vampires. No parking it here it wouldn't be traced back to them, she hoped.

In her hands was precious cargo and she needed to ensure that it was safe regardless of what anyone else thought. With the bag slung over shoulder and some of the documents in hand the vampire stopped right outside the door to the sheriffs home. Knocking gently, she waited to be let in. One of the fun things about being a Cold One was the simple fact that she didn't have to be invited into the house. She could enter any home any time she pleased. She was, however, going to follow the rules and protocol and wait.

When the door was opened by the Viking, Vicky smiled at him as she pushed her way inside but not before planting a kiss on his cheek. She was being cheeky to get a rise out of the Viking because lets face it. He's so much fun to rile up.

"I come bearing gifts. Well maybe gifts isn't quite the right word. I've got things that you should see. Is the sheriff, Jasper and Bella ready for this?"

She had kept her voice soft and gentle. One thing that Victoria didn't want to do was cause a scene. Her crimson colored eyes looked around the room that she was in as she followed after Eric who had nodded and motioned for her to do just that. She wasn't even paying attention to where she was being led. It didn't matter. Not really. She doubted that Godric's office would be big enough for all of them to gather and she was only mildly surprised to be taken to a large sitting room at the back of the house. This was an area that only saw the family, that much as obvious. If they had wanted this to be done in a more public setting they would have gathered in the great room just off of his office. No back here they had no one that would interrupt them.

Victoria was nervous, she wasn't going to lie. The last time she'd seen both Jasper and Bella she had been trying to hunt them. Well that was a lie too. She had been pretending to hunt them. James had gotten himself into the trouble he was in all on his own. She had known that it wouldn't have been like she could have just showed up at the Cullen's house and asked that they believe her. Not if she was though to be James' mate. Add that to the fact that she was female and she was believed even less.

Taking the only open seat in the chair across from everyone, Victoria took an unneeded breath. She wasn't human any more but she could see the tension in the room. Bella was eying her as was Jasper but she was no threat to them. She was only a threat to the rest of the Cullen family.

After a moment everyone in the room relaxed when they realized that Victoria wasn't going to try to eat Bella.

"I'm not going to hurt you Bella. You actually did me a favor by having James killed. Do you have any idea how hard it is to escape a Cold One that thinks you are their mate and won't let you out of their vision. With us not ever needing to sleep, it makes the idea of trying to sneak away when he's asleep a moot point. We have bigger things to worry about right now."

With that being said she set the bag down on the table, the thump of it enough to signal that she had some serious things. Tossing the paper work on the table as well, Victoria ran a hand across her face. She needed something to drink.

To her utter shock, Bella was standing before her holding a True Blood. Smiling up at the young woman, Victoria spoke again. Seeing as she was the one that had found it all she would be the one to explain it all.

"Jasper. While I doubt that the Cullen's knew exactly who you were I know that we knew almost nothing about them. Eric and Godric here are older than the supposed oldest of the the Cold Ones. With the Vulturi in Italy it wasn't hard to imagine that a smart enough vampire would fight for power stateside. After all, there's far more potential in the new world than there could be in countries that long established laws with vampires. You're going to need to don the hat of Major Jasper Whitlock once more. There's someone involved from your past, someone, I doubt anyone in this room would miss if he were to die."

With that part said, Vicky moved the first sets of documents, flipping them around so that the others in the room could see them easily. She'd already memorized everything on them, hiding away her eidetic memory from anyone that didn't already know about it.

"We always knew that there were the true Vampire and the Cold Ones. We just didn't know who was actually the first. We, the Cold Ones, are nothing more than a failed experiment that is out of control. A way for vampires to see if they could profit from day-walking. That is beside the point. If you'll look at the paperwork in front of you, we have two key players from Louisiana that are mixed in with the Cold Ones, especially the Cullen's. If I'm not mistaken, that's your state is it not Eric?"

"It is. Please tell me that you are only jesting at the idea that Bill Compton could be mixed up in all of this? I haven't seen that little weasel in a very long time. I owe him and his bitch of a maker for what they did to Pam before she was turned."

What Eric wasn't saying was that he would be more than happy to end Bill with nothing more than a nod from his maker. Anyone self-respecting vampire, hated Compton almost as much as they hated Queen Sophie-Anne who's name was also on this list.

Bella and Jasper both looked over the documents and Jasper found that he couldn't stop the growl that was rising in his chest. It was only overshadowed by the growl coming from the 2000 year old Gaulish vampire who was in the center of the room.

At the sound of Godric's growl, everyone froze, including Eric. He could feel his makers emotions and could almost read the thoughts swirling behind them. It was in that one crystal clear moment that he realized just who Bella was to his maker. In the fraction of a heartbeat, Eric swore that he would protect his makers mate with his own life, even if it meant he had to become King to do so.

"We must discover if this proof is accurate. This is the very thing we would need that would allow us to take the throne of Louisiana and secure with it a treaty to Texas. We all know that I am everything but King in name, of this state and with my progeny as King of Louisiana only fools would be willing to try to challenge us. Tells us Vicky, did you find other proof than these documents. Video proof, while easy to change an manipulate would likely prove much more reliable to the Magister and the Authority. "

"I did."

Everyone froze at that. The vampires as a whole hadn't been out in the world for very long. Eric was sheriff in Shreveport and he knew that it was far too early to try to strike against the queen. He hadn't even found out why he felt compelled to be in that state, and be so far away from his maker. Only time would tell but if they acted now, it might all be for naught.

"Perhaps. We don't make any snap judgements. If what this paperwork is saying is true, there might be a way to usurp the plans of this Queen while not making ourselves a direct target. I think, and correct me if I'm wrong, that there is still more to this game we must uncover. All we have right now is a contractual agreement between Sophie-Anne LeClerq, her procurer, Bill Compton and Carlisle and Edward Cullen, with Alice added in later. A contract that states that while the Cold Ones are hunting for special humans to turn into the army for the Vulturi, that if they come across any with a distinct taste they will be given to Sophie Anne. It stands to reason that we must uncover what special blood she is looking for and if any have been found within her area. I know that as bright and sunny as Texas and Louisiana are, that I doubt the cold Ones would show up. They don't particularly like to sparkle."

All eyes studied the human for a moment. If Jasper hadn't already known how intelligent that Bella really was, he would have probably fallen off the chair in shock. Instead he sent her feelings of amusement, love and friendship. He also sent her his pride, the pride a brother has for their younger sister. Her words grave credit to her being far smarter than anyone else.

It took a moment but suddenly one of the names clicked in Jasper's head.

"Wait Bill Compton? As in William Thomas Compton? This ought to be fun."

Jasper wasn't going to say anymore. Why ruin the surprise now. After all, no one had to know that Jasper had been in charge of Bill during the war, that he'd wanted to kill the sniveling coward even then. Just the thought of a chance to get one over on the most annoying man he'd ever run into would be worth it.

Everyone stared at the wicked smirk that graced Jasper's face, a smirk that no one had ever seen before, and left each of them wondering just who he was thinking of.


	12. Stark Realizations

"_Wait Bill Compton? As in William Thomas Compton? This ought to be fun."_

_Jasper wasn't going to say anymore. Why ruin the surprise now. After all, no one had to know that Jasper had been in charge of Bill during the war, that he'd wanted to kill the sniveling coward even then. Just the thought of a chance to get one over on the most annoying man he'd ever run into would be worth it._

_Everyone stared at the wicked smirk that graced Jasper's face, a smirk that no one had ever seen before, and left each of them wondering just who he was thinking of._

Bella stared at Jasper for a moment before a thought occurred to her. The Jasper she knew had supposedly fought during the Civil War, but she was quite sure that he was much older than he was letting anyone believe. Bella was quickly realizing that most vampires had to lie about some aspects of their world if they truly wanted to survive. To tell someone everything was a danger they could not afford.

"Little One, you would be right. We do not know who all the players are yet and Eric can't leave Louisiana indefinitely, so it stands to reason that the Queen of his area is up to something. What I do not yet understand is how you fit into all of this."

"She's the easy part to understand. Her father would never leave Forks, and as long as she had been in Phoenix she was safe. It was like being in Texas or Louisiana. No one wanted to go where the sun was. I suspect that a bit of glamouring came into play with her mother's willingness to marry a man twice her age and basically decide to forego her daughter to travel with him. Phil is not even major leagues. It wouldn't be hard to convince someone with a mind like Rene's to make that happen. That would force Bella into the hands of the Cold Ones."

Once again all eyes were on Jasper as he spoke. He knew that he needed to come clean with his secrets before he had 3000 years of vampire attacking him.

Moving to take a seat, Bella moving to sit beside him Jasper sighed a moment as he contemplated the options before getting up and pacing once again. Everyone was on edge and tensions were running high, no doubt. He just didn't want to be the one that set everyone off.

Bella didn't need to be a mind reader or an empath to know that something was going on. "Jasper?"

Turning to stare at the only human he had ever thought of as a sister, Jasper moved quicker than the others thought he would. Placing his hands on either side of her face he leaned in and kissed her forehead. He knew how she felt about lying.

"Bella you must understand. If we don't tell you things it's not that we do not trust you. We have to keep secrets if we wish to survive but I feel it is time to tell you things. It will help you understand how and why I am not one bit scared of this Bill Compton. I would imagine that given the collective ages of the vampires in this room there is not a single one he could take, though he would think that I was equal to his age, he'd be wrong."

Bella thought for a moment. She understood what Jasper was telling her. She, herself, had kept secrets like what was up with the Cullens but this was different. She could not imagine having to hide things from everyone you knew in order to stay safe.

"He is right Bella. Secrets are what have allowed all of us to achieve the age that we are. Secrets and a warriors spirit. There is not a single vampire in here that hasn't been a warrior of some kind in their day."

Turning to stare at the giant of a man who was talking, Bella bit her lip in contemplation. She didn't need to know their ages to see that. It was obvious to anyone looking. Yet it begged the question that she couldn't help but bubble up out of her. "Do vampires really not realize this? I know nothing about any of your backgrounds, save for what I was told of Jasper's and yet I can tell that each of you are far more dangerous because you come from a warrior background. You, Eric, are a Viking there is no doubt about that. I would have thought that without even having to be told. Victoria, a woman forced to endure more than she should have, a warrior in her own way, same with Isobel. Stan, not quite sure which generation you come from, but you've got that Wild West outlaw persona to you. Forgive me, but I may give away more about the subjects I like to study with what I say next but Godric is Gaul. I would know those markings from anywhere. I don't need to know that he's over 2000 years old to know that he is by far the most dangerous thing in the room."

All of the vampires seemed a bit shocked, and only three smiled. Eric, Godric and Jasper. Only, Jasper wished she would know his background and more than what he told her. The whole Civil War thing was a persona to get him by, it was plausible for everything he had been through.

"I'm 743 years old, even older than Victoria I would imagine. I've worked very hard to lose the accent and any trace of where I came from. As a Cold One, it's harder because we can be seen out in the day unlike the others. In the darkness people can forget just who and what we really are but in the daylight not so much. I was turned into a vampire in 1262. I wish I could have some fanciful story about how I was a night in some court but that's not the case. I was a fighter yes, but nothing as grandiose as a knight. I was part of the towns defense, trained since I was born to fight and found and turned by some bitch of a maker. If only all vampires were as lucky as some of the true vampires."

Bella was a little shocked. 743 is far older than she thought he would be. Not that she minded. It left her curious, however, as to the Compton problem.

Sensing that Bella was about to ask another question, Jasper continued. "As you can imagine it becomes harder for a Cold One like myself to blend in. Jasper Whitlock is my real name but the Jasper that everyone knows it's a fake. There are aspects that are true and that brings me to how I know one William Thomas Compton. It was for the persona that I was trying to give off and the story I needed to fool the Cullens. The bits about being from the Houston area are not untrue. My family is from here, in a way. It was only natural that as someone from Texas I would fight for the south. That was how I met Bill. He served under me. I was honestly sad when he survived the war. He was an idiot even then."

The shock of admitting that Bill was beneath him in the rankings was something that he was expecting. Jasper had been over Bill and would use that to his advantage. Not only in age but due to the war. "He doesn't know that I'm still alive, of course. It's something that needed to be done. Wont he be in for a nasty surprise."

The chucking of the room was enough to ease the tensions some. Jasper had no qualms with killing vampires, especially ones as dumb as Bill. "Considering I knew him when he was human, I cannot imagine how much dumber he has gotten as a vampire. I wish I knew something about this Sophie Anne but I do not. It would help to know the competition. I would hope she's not dumber than Compton because he was about as dumb as a post."

What Jasper was not saying was just how much he wanted to kill Compton. If he could have gotten away with killing the man as a human and making it look like the North had done it, he would have, but too many people were always around. He wasn't going to say this, at least not out loud to Bella.

"Sophie Anne is a spoiled little brat who is no more than 500 years old. She's younger than everyone in this room. We've barely even come out of the coffin and she's already giving the rest of our kind a bad name."

"So easy pickings really?"

Jasper flashed a smile over to Eric as he thought about what the vampire had said. Eliminating Sophie Anne would simply be a matter of being able to outsmart her and taking her out. That was for a discussion for another time.

"How safe is Bella here in Dallas? Do we know if they would have thought to follow her here? There's also the fact that she was being chased by weres when I found her here. I doubt it's just because her scent is sweeter than most humans. Something else is at play. There's also the matter of the Volturi. They think they are at play, the power players really. I don't know if The Authority is aware of them or not. It begs the question on if they are aware of the deal between the two sides?"

For a moment there was silence before speaking. Everyone froze as they watched the Gaulish vampire move. He was so fast and so quick that if they were not paying attention they would not have even noticed the blur. All they saw was the cold one dangling by his neck off the ground, with Godric's fangs distended and a growl escaping him.

For Godric to lose his well maintained temper was a testament to the fact that Bella had already gotten under his skin. Before anyone could react he had blurred to the Cold One and was gripping him in a deadly choke as he lifted him off the ground. "You question my ability to protect my mate?"

"I question your ability to protect my sister, during the day, when she's the most vulnerable. Vicky and I can't always be there to protect her, especially if we have to do recon on what the Cullens and the others are. What if she chooses to go visit Eric in Louisiana? Is he going to be able to protect her as well? She's one of the most important people in my life, but she is only human."

Jasper was challenging his place and he knew that. He might be older than Isobel and Stan but he was no match for Eric or Godric for that matter. Calling into question their ability to protect her was only the one thing that made sense. It also brought to light the fact that Godric had just admitted what Bella was to him, something that Jasper had suspected for a long while now. One of his many secrets was just how much research he had done on the True Vampires as he called them and their hierarchy. He knew well enough that Eric or Godric both could be king of their states if they so chose but neither wanted it. It had taken him months to figure out which of the vampires was meant for his Bella. The signs had pointed to either of them and it was only last-minute that he had figured out it was Godric. It was why he had re-routed Bella to Dallas instead of Shreveport.

Godric released his hold on Jasper and watched the Cold One. In one way, he knew that the vampire was acting like a sibling, an over protective brother. On the other hand, he had just admitted that she was his mate. This was going to be a conversation he would save for later but he knew by the looks of the rest of the room that he could not put it off for very long.

"There are things we can do, measures that we can take to ensure that she is protected. My age and my title alone will stop more than a few attacks. If I must take the state it won't be that hard. It's basically ran my be anyway. Having the title of King will aid us as will alerting the Authority to her presence. With her as my hopefully bonded mate, there will be few who would be willing to challenge me and those dumb enough to try will be dealt with in the most severe of ways."

Jasper and Eric both smiled at this. They both knew that Bella was important to the ancient vampire and Eric could feel the emotions from his maker through their bond. It had been a long time since he had felt so much determination on a subject in a quite a long time. There was also anger, fear and something else he wasn't sure he had felt from his maker in a very long time. Love. Eric would lie and tell people that he didn't know what love is but he did. The feelings he had for his own maker transcended even the barest notions of love. It was far beyond such a human construct as love.

"I have no desire to run my state but if Sophie Anne follows through with her plans I may have too. Right now, Bella is nothing more than the mate of my maker, that would give me very little in the rights to protect her. Even though the vampire world at large knows both my reputation and Godric's. I cannot guarantee that she will be safe, but she is always welcome."

While the vampires were talking and arguing and showing their macho sides, Bella was trying to soak everything in. She felt as if there was much more that wasn't being said. When Godric had announced her as his mate she had seen the looks on the faces of the other vampires. It wasn't a small thing. She would, however, wait to talk to him in private. This was not a conversation for public ears. She knew if anyone was to be in the conversation with them it would be Eric, at the very least. He was Godric's child after all and would know his maker better than anyone else.

"Why don't we push our worries about Sophie Anne to side for now. I'm not saying that we should disregard them completely. We are not in that state and attacking right now would be pointless and stupid. What we should do, is to try to figure out where the Cullens are and just how far their network spreads. Do we risk doing anything now? Or do we wait and watch as time progresses and if they return. I doubt they will leave me for long. If what I understand from these documents is true, they were hoping that by leaving me alone I would become more malleable to Edward's will we he returned. As if I was a piece of clay that they could fold and manipulate at their whim. I'm not a fucking doll."

Tension and anger was starting to rise in the air and it was only going to lead to bad things happening. Everyone needed to take a moment and calm down. With a soft sigh, Jasper pushed his power into the room, surprised at how well it worked on the regular vampires. He knew it would work on Bella for sure and the others but he didn't like it.

"It's alright Bella. I have an ability that even the Cullens do not know of. It's something I've always sort of been able to-day. We think that the reason that certain humans are turned like us is because they have certain latent abilities as humans that transfer over almost 1000 times stronger as a Cold One. I've always had the ability to sense where people were, or if there were people around me. I've just never told anyone about it. Having lived with the Cullens for as long as I have I am very familiar with their scent. I can trace them in my head like a map. In fact if you had a map of the world I could pinpoint for us where they are and when they move. I can only do this with vampires for whom I am familiar with the scents. I could do it now with Godric, Isobel, Stan, Vicky, and Eric. It's a handy tool to know. Eric, I think I might even be able to do it with Pam, but I've not been around her as much. Unfortunately it takes a few days of me being around their scent enough for them to light up in my head like a day-glow beacon. It's kind of like those children toys, the Lite Bright. We don't have time for that right now. Dawn approaches."

The sudden movements of the vampires as they left the room and headed towards their respective resting places surprised Bella if only for a moment. She was getting used to their speed, she'd been around Edward enough to know that they liked to do things fast. Looking at the only two vampires left in the room, Bella bit her lip a moment.

"Jasper you should rest. You've been standing guard over me for days. I know you don't sleep but you can at least rest. Vicky, I'll show you where your room is, it is next to mine."

Bella said softly as she moved towards the exit. She didn't care if they followed her or not but she was tired and she was going to try to think over everything that was going on. She needed the down time and the rest, too much information was thrown to her at one time.

Standing in front of the door that would be Victoria's room to stay for a while, Bella smiled at the redhead and spoke softly. "We can talk after I wake up. This is your room. Mine is next door. It's been a long night."

With that said, Bella moved to her own room and shut the door. Sitting on the bed she honestly knew that she had a lot to think about. Everything she thought she knew about both Victoria and Jasper was wrong. Neither, it seemed, had been very forthcoming with information. She couldn't blame them in the least. When you had the lives they had, and you didn't age or change it became hard to hide away. Especially if you sparkled in the sunlight. There was a part of her that wondered if a Cold One could become a regular vampire. Could they somehow lose all the venom in their body and be transformed into a regular vampire. How would that help them? Would they then lose all their powers? Would they be stronger?

It was something worth pondering at least. For now it would let her think of something else other than the whole mate declaration thing.

At least that had been the plan until Bella's phone rang. The one she had canceled service on and only used to help her tell the time. Staring at it for a moment, she wondered if she should answer it. The incessant ringing was sure to alert someone so she decided to just go ahead and answer.

"Hello?"

"**I'm coming for you."**


	13. Not So Idle Threats

_"Hello?"_

_"_**_I'm coming for you."_**

For one brief moment, Bella was filled with far more panic than she should have been. So far she'd managed to escape Forks in one piece, and now she had powerful vampire allies that were on her side. Only there was one huge problem. While Godric and Eric were both other than even Carlisle and the Volturi, they were not stronger. At least not that she knew. The Cold Ones, from everything that she had discovered, were almost impossible to kill unless you were one of their own or the particular breed of shifters that those from La Push were.

Taking a steadying breath, holding the cell phone to her ear, Bella decided to play it cool. She didn't want to alert anyone to the problem. At least not yet. The old Bella might have very well gone ahead with any simple plans that the world had regardless of what someone thought. This new Bella was trying to be cautious.

She could hear nothing on the other side. No heavy breathing as if the caller were human. No verbal sign that they were still there. There was no dial tone as if he had hung up, so she had no idea at the moment what to think. The voice alone was enough to send her into a near panic, Bella wanting nothing to do with any of them ever again.

There was a part of her that knew that she should not have kept the phone. It had been for emergencies only. Turning it on when she would need it but mostly she kept it for sentimental reasons. A notion that she now regretted. Biting her lip, she debated on if she should trust the voice on the other end of the line. They had not yet broken their promises to her.

Bella would have been stupid to ignore the warning but what she didn't know was that it was more than that. Threats to herself were not something that she knew. Who did that? Before she had time to mull over the thoughts the sound of glass shattering froze her.

Turning her head, Bella stared at the now broken window on the second floor where her room was. _What the hell!_ The glass no doubt was tempered and reinforced, but she hadn't expected that they could shatter it. As fear gripped her, she wondered where Jasper was not to have heard the sound. Vampires were supposed to have great hearing.

Almost as soon as the thought left her mind she was snatched up in quick fashion and half dragged out the window. The shattering of glass had not been clean, Large jagged pieces remained in the frame, and Bella's body caught on the remaining pieces as they tugged her free with a sharp pull. Blood oozed from wounds, permeating the air and filling her nostrils with the strong copper scent.

She tried to cry out but the hand gripped around her throat prevented that. Instead, she spent her time trying to gulp in the air between the squeezes. Not being able to get enough air was a bad thing and she could see the spots forming in her vision. Darkness approached rapidly, and she had no way of fighting it. She had struggled as much she physically could in the aftermath of events.

For a brief second, Bella wondered if this was how things ended. There was no way she could fight off a Cold One, or even a regular vampire. All were far too strong for her fragile human body to handle. Not that it would matter much in the end. Just before the darkness claimed her, Bella saw who had taken her. Edward. She was far from surprised.

The blood in the air was a signal to anyone smart enough to interpret that they were not trying to make a simple kidnap. If Edward or Alice had wanted things to be clean, they could have very easily taken her without leaving so much carnage behind. Instead, they allowed her blood and the broken glass to remain where it was. A threat, and a warning to the vampires that she was not safe.

It should not have been easy for them to get into the nest, and it had not been. Only with the help of a powerful witch had they been able too. Once they killed her, there would be no loose ends. Bella was theirs, and they would make her pay.

As their captive was human, both of the Cold One's had to wait for her to awaken before she learned of her fate. To see, the look in her eyes would be the sweetest thing. Almost as sweet as smelling her fear and her blood as they tortured her for betraying them. Alice knew that Bella had helped, someone had obscured her from her visions until the last minute. It was only through chance that they had been able to activate the cell phone with the same number and do a GPS trace.

Moaning in pain, Bella slowly allowed her eyes to open. She knew that she was no longer in the guest bedroom at Godric's nest. One eye was already starting to swell from the first round they put her through. Taking a look at her surroundings, Bella assumed that she was in a warehouse At least it looked like one. A city as large as Dallas had to have several.

Bella silently prayed a moment that they had been stupid enough to stay within the city limits of Dallas. It would make it easier to track them down. She had no idea how large Godric's current area was. Only that he was the sheriff of Area 9, Dallas. She didn't know that it spanned the entire metroplex area which included several cities and their suburbs.

Stretching, Bella tugged at her bonds trying to gauge their flexibleness. They were loose but not enough that she could wiggle out of it. She would not be going anywhere without help. Frowning, Bella saw exactly who else was in the area with her. She only knew of two of the Cold One's that were involved but did not know if the others were involved. So there was no surprise that Alice was standing there.

Watching the pixie with her arms crossed across her chest, Bella was scared. Why should she not be? They could hurt her with a flick of their wrists. She learned that the hard way with James. Even now she had nightmares of her ordeal with the tracker. Bella had no idea if their age made them weaker or stronger, there were still so many things about the Cold One's that were secret.

"Tsk, tsk little Bella. I thought you were different. You were supposed to be the one that would make us stronger, but you are weak. Did I expect more from you Scarletella? Do you go from one guy to the next? Shameful."

Bella looked confused for a moment as she tried to figure out the nickname. Maybe it was the confused expression but it only made Alice sigh as if she was dealing with someone stupid.

"Really. You were supposed to be the smart one. Scarlet woman + Bella. Apparently you do not read."

Bella wanted to rage against the words but angering them would only make the situation less tolerable. It would be suicidal. Tempting them with more anger would not do her any good. They were going to hurt her whether or not she made them angry.

"Now, that's the best you can come up with Alice?"

Turning her head to the left side of the room Bella's eyes snapped to Edward. There was a cocky grin on his face and his bronze hair looked as if he had run his hands through it several times. Just the same. It had been her one desire never to see him again.

"I thought she did pretty well. Better than you would have Edward."

Honestly, she could not help it. Staying quiet and allowing them to have the last laugh. She was not the same Bella. She was someone else. Someone stronger and they would learn.

It was dawn, Godric, and Eric would not be able to come for her and Jasper would find the blood. What would happen? How long would it take? She could only hope that she would hold out no matter what they were planning for her. Bella had to be strong, to show them that she was not some submissive woman. She was a fiercely independent woman who knew what she wanted.

Dark eyes watched the two Cold One's as they just stood there. Alice and Edward. Both watching her but neither making a move, yet. She knew that the seer would know what was going to happen, it was her gift and for once, she was grateful that Edward could not hear her thoughts. Bella was calling out for help through her mind. Not that she expected anyone to hear her.

The smell of her blood still lingered in the air, and she watched the ruby eyes of the two vampires zero in on it. Bella was not stupid. She knew that her blood called to them. Even Emmett had commented that her blood smelled sweeter than most humans. Edward claimed she was his singer, and that was the sad part.

With the revelations that Jasper, Victoria, Eric, and Godric had told her, she understood just how dangerous this was. James had been dead set on getting her blood and had bitten her, and then Edward too, claiming he was trying to suck out the venom. Mostly, he had succeeded. There was still venom in her; she knew this. So what was their goal?

If they turned her, she would be like them, yes, but she would never follow them. They answered to the Volturi and a part of her wondered if they even knew where she was. Being away from Forks meant that the treaty did not bind the Cullen's. Not that she expected that Jacob would have honored it either.

Before her brain was able to process anything new, she saw the two vampires move. Both were going to enact their vengeance. Alice was the one that moved first, reminding Edward that they could not turn her yet. That would be if she survived. Her reward for telling them what they wanted.

Bella could do nothing as she was bound and chained but watch Alice and Edward. The woman she had thought of as a sister and best friend seemed to be taking pride in hurting her. She could feel it as if Alice was forcing her emotions into the air.

The first strike of the knife against her skin made her cry out. As a human, Bella did not have the training to prevent herself from reacting to this. No one had taught her how to take the torture. Why would they?

"Such soft skin. Barely any pressure and the knife slides through like butter. Silly humans, always forgetting just how weak they are."

Bella closed her eyes to avoid having to watch them. There was a point when she could not keep her eyes closed. Risking a glance she saw that Alice had carved into her body. Words, symbols, whatever she had felt like with knife. Blood was oozing from the wounds, pouring out in some locations decorating the floor beneath her.

As she tried to talk, Edward prevented her from doing so. His grip was just enough that he cracked several of her ribs and made her pain intensify. They did not want to crush her throat; they liked hearing her mewl and yelp and cry out in pain. It was music to his ears. Or it should have been until they both heard the sounds of someone breaking into the warehouse.

Neither Alice nor Edward got a chance to do much more in the torture department before the sound of breaking glass registered. Several distinct smells filtered into the area, and they took off running. They were Cold Ones, but they were not ready to face the two ancient vampires until they could find their weakness.

Bella was barely awake, barely conscious as she sensed someone near her. The sounds of fighting and scuffles littered the air, and she smiled. They had come for her. She had not been forced to endure hours of pain. She knew it was daylight; her vampires should not have been able to come to her and yet they were here.

Cracking open one eye, Bella was able to see Godric holding one of the guards by the throat off the ground. The guard was a Cold One, and yet Godric tossed him around like a rag doll. Eric, it seemed was having no trouble besting his own vampire. Where her new vampires stronger than the Cold Ones?

Soon enough the fighting was over, and Bella could feel a hand on her. Looking up she tried to smile at Jasper and hide the pain but he would sense it regardless. He seemed haunted, pained. It was not his fault.

"Stop it, Jasper. It's not your fault. I told you to get rest. They had a witch that let them into the nest."

Jasper quietly leaned forward and kissed her forehead as he released her from her shackles. They would need to heal her but doing so now was dangerous. Scooping up his weak sister, he darted out of the warehouse with Godric, Eric, Peter and Charlotte following him.

They would meet at the nest, and they would discuss the next move. Bella would not be taken from them again. Ever.


End file.
